Azul
by Mar1719
Summary: Tras uno de sus devastadores ataques, Diecisiete encuentra a una superviviente que ha perdido la memoria, e inmediatamente idea la forma de divertirse con aquella situación, sin imaginar siquiera como esa decisión afectaría el destino de ambos y el futuro de la tierra.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas de la autora:**_

 _Hola, hace mucho que visito esta página y sin embargo, este es el primer fanfiction que me atrevo a escribir. Creo que es importante comentarles que los capítulos del mismo siempre serán cortitos porque así es mi estilo, y también que planeo actualizar cada semana._

 _Gracias de antemano a los que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo y sepan que cualquier comentario sobre mi trabajo es bien recibido._

* * *

Caminaba entre las ruinas que creo, sonriendo satisfecho al contemplar la magnitud del daño ocasionado. Le encantaba admirar la destrucción y la muerte que causaba, pues era como si apreciara una obra de arte y él fuera el artista orgulloso de su obra.

Un sonido apenas perceptible lo hizo detener sus pasos, a un costado suyo se encontraba una montaña de escombros de la cual escapaba una débil voz. Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su rostro mientras se acercaba, su mente ya estaba maquinando la tortura a la que sometería al desafortunado sobreviviente.

Con parsimonia retiró los escombros ansioso de ver a su presa. Sin que se lo esperara, una mano sujeto la suya, él miró con disgusto la femenina mano que se había atrevido a tocarlo.

— Ayúdame —suplicó la voz.

Bruscamente apretó la mano y de un tirón saco a la mujer del montón de asbesto. Unos ojos celestes se clavaron en los suyos y él sonrió esperando ser reconocido para disfrutar la expresión de terror que se dibujaría en su víctima, pero eso no sucedió.

— Ayúdame —volvió a decir la mujer.

Su rostro reflejaba angustia y confusión, y solo eso. Él se sintió extraño y molesto, no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo miró de esa forma, sin una pizca de miedo.

— Corre, te daré diez segundos —ofreció, pero ella no soltó su mano.

Nuevamente los ojos celestes se clavaron en los suyos. Y las lágrimas de la mujer comenzaron a brotar.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó y su voz delataba su incertidumbre— No recuerdo nada.

Esta vez fueron sus ojos los que se fijaron en ella. Su cabellera celeste tenía rastros de sangre en la parte superior, seguramente la mujer perdió la memoria a causa de una contusión, ahora entendía porque no había huido al verlo.

— La ciudad fue destruida —soltó esperando que eso le trajera algún recuerdo a la mujer.

No hubo ninguna reacción de parte de ella, fuera de observar a su alrededor con incredulidad. Entonces pasó lo que estaba esperando, la mirada de la mujer se llenó de temor al advertir el estado en que la ciudad se encontraba. Creyendo que había recordado algo, alzó su mano y la apuntó hacia ella, listo para terminar con su vida en cuanto se volviera a mirarlo, más cuando lo hizo, no lanzo ningún ataque. El miedo en los ojos celestes desapareció al instante en que sus miradas se encontraron.

— Debes irte rápido. Este no es un sitio seguro.

Él ahogo una carcajada al escuchar la sincera preocupación por él en su voz.

— ¿Y qué harás tú? —preguntó divertido en el fondo con la situación.

— No lo sé... solo vete, ponte a salvo —insistió al tiempo que volvía a colocar su mano sobre la de él.

Sus ojos fríos se posaron en la mano de la mujer, ella advirtió su incomodidad ante el contacto y la retiró. Él se apartó unos pasos, no resultaba divertido asesinar a alguien que no le temía. Así que sin decir más comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba ella.

Al verse sola, la mujer hizo el intento de levantarse, lo cual consiguió tras un poco de esfuerzo. Estando de pie, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y su visión se volvió borrosa, agitó levemente la cabeza tratando de recuperarse, pero su malestar solo empeoró. Lo último que vio antes de colapsar, fue la espalda del joven que la salvó.

No había avanzado demasiado cuando escuchó un golpe seco, curioso se volvió y vio a la mujer en el suelo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó su gemela al verlo aparecer con una humana en los brazos.

— Encontré algo para divertirnos.

— De ninguna manera la llevaras contigo Diecisiete.

— No seas aguafiestas, verás que nos entretendremos un rato —aseguró con una sonrisa maligna.

La rubia observó con desagrado como su hermano emprendía el vuelo, ignorando su negativa. Con el ceño fruncido lo alcanzó y le lanzó una de sus miradas de hielo.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— Ya lo verás, solo sígueme el juego cuando despierte.

— Más te vale que sea divertido -lo amenazó.

— Lo será, y si no la eliminamos y listo.

Ante la afirmación de su hermano, la rubia esbozó una ligera sonrisa, no había nada que disfrutara más que asesinar a los humanos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola, inesperadamente me encontré con algo de tiempo libre, así que decidí aprovechar y actualizar la historia de una vez. Espero disfruten su lectura, les deseo buen fin de semana.

Y recuerden que cualquier comentario sobre mi trabajo es bien recibido.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, se sentía débil y cuando trato de incorporarse no pudo hacerlo. Asustada observó a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación amplia, con paredes color crema, y una decoración sencilla, no había nada aterrador en ese lugar, pero ella tenía miedo, no reconocía nada y no tenía idea de cómo llegó allí.

— Vaya, al fin despertaste —dijo el joven que la observaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Tú me trajiste aquí? —preguntó sin que el temor en su voz desapareciera del todo.

— Mi hermana insistió —respondió lo más serio que pudo, mientras la rubia a su lado lo miraba de forma fulminante.

— Gracias, por ayudarme.

Los jóvenes se volvieron a mirarse al escucharla, y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

— Créeme, no tienes nada que agradecer —respondió sarcásticamente Dieciocho pensando en el próximo final de su víctima.

— ¿Has recordado algo? —cuestionó el ojiazul acercándose a la mujer. Ella negó— ¿Ni siquiera tu nombre?

— No...

— Eso será un problema —aseguró Diecisiete— Tendré que ponerte uno.

La sonrisa de burla que ostentaba la cara de la rubia se hizo mayor al escuchar a su gemelo, pero la mujer no lo advirtió, aún estaba lo suficientemente aturdida y débil, como para percibir las miradas que se lanzaban entre ellos, mientras el pelinegro decía un nombre ridículo tras otro. Tampoco presto demasiada atención, al momento en que la rubia abandonó la habitación incapaz de contener una carcajada por más tiempo.

— ¿Y bien, te ha gustado alguno? —dijo sin obtener respuesta, por lo que volvió a repetir su pregunta una vez más.

— Lo siento —murmuró casi para sí misma— Me siento extraña, como si no pudiera pensar con claridad.

La frustración por no haberla hecho enfadar, se reflejó en los ojos del androide. Tendría que esperar a que estuviera más lúcida para entretenerse.

— Regresaré después.

Afirmó Diecisiete al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta. Una vez a solas la mujer volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño para olvidarse un poco de la confusión que vivía.

— ¿Y?

— Lo admito, fue algo divertido —aceptó Dieciocho ante la mirada de su hermano— Pero es suficiente, deshazte de la humana.

— Apenas estamos empezando —respondió sin inmutarse.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?... La paciencia no es mi fuerte.

— No será mucho, apenas recupere la consciencia y no podamos engañarla, la matamos.

— ¿Y mientras qué?

— Pretendemos ser sus salvadores -exclamó y ambos rieron— Será divertido hacerla confiar en nosotros, y luego ver su expresión cuando sepa quiénes somos y que va a morir en nuestras manos.

— Tienes una mente demasiado retorcida —admitió la rubia divertida imaginándose ese momento.

— Gracias.

— Solo te advierto una cosa, tú serás quien se encargue de nuestra mascota mientras tanto.

— Siempre quise tener una -rio el androide sin inmutarse.

— Terminara muerta bajo tus cuidados en menos de dos días —se burló Dieciocho.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

— No, de todos modos, su tiempo esta contado, da igual como muera.

— Es verdad.

— Solo espero que valga la pena la diversión, elegiste una casa horrible —se quejó la rubia.

— Teníamos que hacerlo creíble para Azul.

— ¿Azul?

— Todas las mascotas tienen un nombre ¿no? —respondió el androide sonriendo perversamente- Y ya elegí el suyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola, aquí esta la actualización de la semana, ojalá la disfruten.

Y recuerden, cualquier comentario sobre mi trabajo es bien recibido.

* * *

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana la hizo despertarse, estaba adolorida de pies a cabeza, y sin embargo, respiró tranquila al darse cuenta que se sentía más lúcida que antes, aún no recordaba quien era, pero si donde estaba y a las personas que la ayudaron y la habían llevado ahí.

Lentamente se levantó y se paso instintivamente una mano por su larga cabellera, al hacerlo sintió algo extraño y cuando miró su mano vio restos de sangre seca. Asustada caminó hasta la puerta, seguía débil y le costo trabajo llegar, por un momento estuvo a punto de caer al piso, pero antes de hacerlo dos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron.

— Gracias —expresó mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los del recién aparecido.

— ¿Aún no puedes caminar sola?.

— Si puedo, es solo que estoy algo débil —se excusó al sentir el reproche en la voz del ojiazul.

— Entonces no debiste levantarte.

— Tengo hambre —dijo y aparto la vista de su salvador apenada.

Este hizo una mueca. Después la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cocina.

— Puedes tomar lo que quieras —señaló mientras la dejaba junto a los estantes y se sentaba en una silla.

La mujer hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie, se sentía apenada por todas las molestias que estaba dando y además percibía el disgusto del joven por atenderla. Así que haciendo acopio de las energías que le quedaban abrió los estantes y extrajo una bolsa de pan y una mermelada, luego busco en los cajones de abajo algún cubierto que pudiera servirle, tomó todo y lo llevó a la mesa.

— No quiero —dijo el joven cuando ella le ofreció el primer pan que preparó.

Ella le sonrió pasando por alto su tono agresivo, y empezó a comer el alimento. Poco a poco sintió como iba recuperando sus fuerzas, y para el momento en que quiso mitigar su sed, pudo ponerse de pie sin problemas y dirigirse al refrigerador sin tropezar.

Pensando en lo débiles y patéticos que eran los humanos, Diecisiete observó a la mujer. Después de comer su semblante había mejorado notablemente y se veía más lúcida, ya era tiempo de poner en marcha su plan y divertirse un rato.

— ¿Ya recordaste tu nombre? —preguntó ansioso por escuchar una negativa. Cuando esta llegó, añadió sonriendo maliciosamente— Entonces te llamaré Azul.

— Me gusta —respondió sin imaginarse que su acto de amabilidad molestaba profundamente al pelinegro— ¿Y tú como te llamas? -preguntó curiosa.

— Lapis —respondió secamente.

— Nunca había escuchado ese nombre —dijo en automático y luego se sonrojo al añadir— Que tonta, ¿Cómo sabría si lo he escuchado antes si casi no recuerdo nada?

Él se rió con ganas ante la turbación de la mujer, le resultaba divertido verla confundirse.

— ¿Y cuál es el nombre de tu hermana? —preguntó Azul, sin inmutarse por su reacción.

— Lázuli

— Es un bonito nombre.

— A ella le encanta —señaló, sonriendo al saber el efecto que tendría en su gemela, escuchar a la mujer llamarla así.

Azul le devolvió la sonrisa sin saber lo que en verdad pasaba por la mente del androide, este advirtió en los ojos de la mujer la confianza que parecía sentir por él y eso lo puso incomodo, por lo que cambio su expresión a una más seria.

— Nosotros te salvamos la vida —soltó pensando en no perder un minuto más de su tiempo hablando tonterías.

— Lo sé, y estoy muy agradecida.

— Afuera es peligroso, te quedaras aquí hasta que recuperes la memoria —dijo en un tono que sonaba mas bien como una orden.

— Es muy considerado tu ofrecimiento, pero... me gustaría regresar a la ciudad, quizá tenga familia y estén buscándome.

La voz de la mujer denotaba algo que él odiaba, esperanza. Por lo que decidió ayudarle a deshacerse de aquella molesta emoción, cuanto antes.

— Estuvimos buscando sobrevivientes, solo te encontramos a ti.

El silencio cubrió la habitación.

— Lo siento —se disculpó al sentir la fría mirada del joven sobre ella, cuando comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Acaso no estás feliz de estar con vida? —preguntó extrañado por su reacción.

— No...

El ojiazul se molesto al escucharla, sabía por experiencia que la vida, era lo que más valoraban los humanos y ahora ella parecía despreciarla, y necesitaba saber porque, así que se lo preguntó.

— Estoy sola, si tenía familia o amigos están muertos —respondió con voz sombría.

— ¿Entonces prefieres morir? —preguntó la joven rubia apareciendo de pronto.

— Quizá —soltó ella honestamente.

— Vaya esto si que es irónico —exclamó Dieciocho, quien tras volverse a mirar a su hermano se dirigió a la salida— ¿Vienes?.

El pelinegro siguió a la androide, mientras pensaba en la broma que le había jugado el destino, de todos los humanos del planeta, tenía que escoger precisamente a alguien a quien no le interesaba vivir. Por tanto, la diversión que planeó ya no resultaba para nada atractiva, pues al matarla solo le haría un favor.

— Eres un fracaso.

— Podemos esperar a que recupere la memoria y con ello el miedo —replicó renuente a aceptar que su idea había fracasado.

— Eso puede llevar demasiado tiempo, o no suceder nunca —puntualizó Dieciocho con expresión mortal— Matémosla ahora.

— No sería divertido —reflexionó Diecisiete— Dale unos días más, después de todo ya no quedan muchos sitios que destruir.

— Dos días solamente —aceptó sabiendo que su hermano tenía un buen punto. La tierra estaba devastada casi en su totalidad y de no espaciar sus ataques terminarían quedándose sin ninguna diversión.

— Verás que nos divertiremos —aseguró el androide esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, hoy es viernes y por tanto toca actualización. Ojalá disfruten este capítulo.

Cualquier comentario sobre mi trabajo es bien recibido.

* * *

— No quise ofenderlos con lo que dije antes —se disculpó Azul apenas los jóvenes entraron a la casa— Es solo que la noticia fue demasiado para mí.

Ninguno le respondió nada, se miraron brevemente entre ellos, y luego Dieciocho con ojos escrutadores recorrió a la mujer de pie frente a ella.

— Deberías darte una ducha —al observarla detenidamente y ver el estado de su ropa y de su cabello, era más una orden que una sugerencia.

Azul notó la mueca de disgusto de la joven, más no se lo tomó personal. Por alguna razón, comenzaba a comprender que sus salvadores tenían un carácter demasiado peculiar.

— Buscaré algo que puedas usar —soltó la rubia abandonando la habitación.

— Gracias Lázuli.

La rubia detuvo sus pasos al escucharla e instintivamente apretó los puños, al volverse su hermano la miraba divertido, sus fríos ojos le lanzaron una silenciosa amenaza al pelinegro, pero ni eso pudo borrarle la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro cuando se acercó a ella.

— No tiene memoria, pero no es tonta. Ningún humano se llamaría Diecisiete o Dieciocho.

— Pudiste usar otros nombres idiota.

El pelinegro se alzó de hombros y volvió a la cocina, en tanto que la rubia planeaba la forma de vengarse de él.

Al ver que los jóvenes la dejaban sola, la mujer decidió buscar el cuarto de baño por ella misma. Pasados unos minutos, entró a la cocina de nuevo, los ojos de Diecisiete se encontraron con los suyos.

— No sé cómo usar esa ducha —admitió ante la sonrisa burlona de su anfitrión.

Este se levantó sin decir nada y entró al cuarto de baño, seguido de la mujer. En la pared de la ducha habían varios botones, él presionó algunos con expresión dudosa y siguió intentándolo hasta que el agua comenzó a salir de la regadera.

— Gracias.

Diecisiete salió sin responderle, le divertía ver que la mujer no sabía cómo realizar algunas tareas tan comunes para un humano. Más en ese momento, se dio cuenta que él tampoco tenía demasiada idea, hacía mucho que tampoco usaba una ducha, como androide no lo necesitaba, pero por un instante recordó su pasado, la sensación del agua fría cayendo por su piel en un día caluroso, el alivio producido por la disminución de su temperatura corporal, o la confortable sensación del agua caliente en un día frío.

Y de pronto, su mente comenzó a viajar hacia su pasado. A traer de vuelta aquellos recuerdos de su vida humana que tanto se esforzó por dejar en el olvido.

— ¿Y Lázuli? —escuchó decir y los fantasmas de su memoria se desvanecieron.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado inmerso en sus pensamientos, pero no debió ser poco. Azul estaba parada frente a él, bañada y cambiada.

— No tengo idea.

Afirmó, y entonces se percató de la incomodidad de la peliazul, quien discretamente trataba de bajar la falda del vestido que Dieciocho le dejó para que se pusiera y que evidentemente era para una adolescente y no para una mujer. De no ser por el favorecedor ajuste de la tela sobre el cuerpo de Azul, Diecisiete se habría reído, en cambio la miró de arriba a abajo, haciéndola sonrojarse al instante. Nunca se habría imaginado que debajo del overol de trabajo que llevaba, la mujer escondía semejantes atributos.

— Ese vestido te queda mejor que la ropa que traías antes —soltó logrando que ella se ruborizara más, tal y como esperaba.

— Es algo incómodo —se quejó sin dejar de sentir la mirada del ojiazul recorriendo su cuerpo.

Por toda respuesta Diecisiete sonrió, le divertía verla en apuros tratando de cubrirse los pechos y las piernas que el vestido dejaba casi por completo al descubierto.

— Vaya, estoy hambriento —mintió, esperando que ella se ofreciera a prepararle algo, lo que finalmente sucedió.

Las manos de Azul se ocuparon entonces de preparar un sandwich, y dejaron por un momento de empeñarse en bajar la falda y subir el escote de aquel ajustado vestido. Diecisiete miró a sus anchas la anatomía de la mujer, apenas crédulo de lo que apreciaba. Azul tendría poco más de cuarenta años, pero seguía siendo bastante atractiva, estaba en forma, su piel se mantenía firme y gozaba de una lozanía que seguro haría molestar a Dieciocho, cuya intención al darle esa prenda era seguramente la de humillarla.

— Te prepararé algo de tomar —dijo ella entregándole el sandwich, sacándolo al instante de sus reflexiones.

— Con esto es suficiente —respondió sonriendo al advertir el generoso busto de la mujer, cuando esta le acercó el plato.

— Bien, iré a mi habitación entonces.

El pelinegro asintió, Azul abandonó la cocina lo más rápido que pudo, se sentía avergonzada, por un momento mientras preparaba el sandwich advirtió la forma en que Lapis la estaba mirando, y al inclinarse para darle la comida, pudo comprobar que no estaba malinterpretando nada, pues los ojos del joven miraron sin pudor cierta parte de su anatomía.

Apenas llegó a la habitación que le habían destinado, cerró la puerta y al volverse hacia el espejo que colgaba del muro, vio el rubor en sus mejillas. Confundida se sentó en la cama, sentía su pulso acelerarse al recordar los ojos azules de Lapis mirándola de forma sugestiva. Un ligero estremecimiento la invadió, al reflexionar en lo atractivo que encontraba a su salvador, y lo inadecuado que eso resultaba en su situación actual.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas de la autora:**_

 _Hola a todos, ojalá disfruten este capítulo._

 _Cualquier comentario sobre mi trabajo es bien recibido._

* * *

Al estar a solas, el androide lanzó el sándwich al aire y lo pulverizó de un disparo.

— ¿Nunca te dijeron que no debías jugar con la comida? —dijo su hermana apareciéndose en la cocina.

— Realmente te estás divirtiendo ¿no? —respondió sin contestar a su pregunta— Mira que darle ese vestido a propósito.

— No lo hice para burlarme de ella, sino de ti.

— Pues no entiendo la broma.

— He visto la forma en que la miras —pronunció maliciosamente— Prácticamente la devorabas con los ojos cuando apareció vestida así —añadió riendo.

— Que mala costumbre la tuya, de observar a las personas cuando no se dan cuenta.

— Peor costumbre es mentir... "Estoy hambriento" —se burló imitándolo.

Diecisiete se encogió de hombros como para restarle importancia a sus palabras, aunque en el fondo estaba enfadado por no haberse percatado de la presencia de su hermana, ahora ella sabía cómo molestarlo, pero de ninguna forma iba a darle el gusto de conseguirlo. Sin embargo, la rubia no iba a darse por vencida tan fácil, así que siguió insistiendo.

— ¿Cuánta diferencia de edad habrá entre ustedes? —preguntó haciendo una pose pensativa— Azul tendrá, ¿Qué? ¿Cuarenta y cinco años?... entonces...

— Diez años —respondió su hermano sin inmutarse— Cuando el bastardo de Maki Gero nos secuestró teníamos veinte, y desde ese momento hasta ahora han pasado quince años.

— Vaya, alguien ya había sacado cuentas —dijo riendo.

— En realidad no, solo que siempre fuiste lenta con las matemáticas —respondió burlón.

— Como sea, nunca pensé que te sentirías atraído por una mujer de esa edad —contestó enmascarando la rabia que sentía.

— Ella no me atrae —soltó indiferente— Deja de tratar de molestarme con eso, Lázuli.

— No vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma —lo amenazó.

— ¿Ves?, si me provocas la única que sale perdiendo eres tú —exclamó mirándola con aire desafiante.

Los puños de la rubia se apretaron con fuerza, su hermano era experto en molestarla, pero esta vez no lo dejaría ganar tan fácilmente. Sabía que lo que decía era cierto y aprovecharía esa situación para fastidiarlo tanto como pudiera.

— ¡Azul!, ¿Puedes venir? —llamó la androide mirando maliciosamente a su hermano.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella entrando en la cocina.

— ¿Podrías hacerme un sándwich?, mi hermano dice que te quedan muy bien.

Azul sonrió, la rubia le dijo eso con un tono más amable de lo usual, y ella deseosa de corresponder de alguna forma a quienes la salvaron, se dio a la tarea de inmediato. Estaba tan ocupada, que no advirtió que a sus espaldas, Dieciocho se divertía al observar como su hermano trataba de mantener su mirada apartada de sus piernas y su derrier, sin conseguirlo del todo.

— ¿Crees que sea cierto lo que dicen? —preguntó de forma retórica al oído de Diecisiete— ¿Y las mujeres maduras son mejores en la cama?.

Ante el inesperado cuestionamiento el androide se sobresaltó sin poder evitarlo. Su expresión de desconcierto hizo reír a su hermana.

— Aquí esta —dijo Azul acercando a la rubia la comida que acababa de preparar, y volviéndose al joven preguntó al ver su cara ligeramente roja— ¿Te sucede algo Lapis?

— Tal vez sigue hambriento —pronunció su gemela con falsa inocencia.

— Cállate Lázuli —soltó agresivo.

La mujer miró a los dos jóvenes confundida, no entendía esa animosidad que a veces mostraban entre ellos, ni tampoco porque su forma de relacionarse siempre iba dirigida a molestarse el uno al otro, pero no deseaba ser parte de eso, ella tenía otras cosas en mente. Así que tras preguntarle a Lázuli si no deseaba algo más y recibir una negativa, se retiró.

— Te comportas de forma estúpida Dieciocho —le dijo sin ocultar su molestia, una vez que estuvieron a solas.

— No es mi culpa que no puedas controlar tus necesidades humanas —respondió sin inmutarse— Ahora comprendo porque no quisiste matarla.

— Esto es solo por diversión.

— Hasta ahora lo único divertido, es tu atracción por ella —volvió a burlarse— Sería más fácil que le ordenaras que se quite el vestido, así podrías verla mejor —añadió al tiempo que abandonaba la cocina.

Diecisiete no resistió más, y preso de un impulso salió tras su hermana. Estando fuera de la casa, le arrojó una pequeña esfera de energía, que daño la chaqueta que la rubia llevaba puesta.

— Imbécil, es una de mis prendas favoritas —gritó lanzándose contra él.

Alarmada por el sonido de explosiones, Azul comenzó a buscar a Lapis y a Lázuli, al no encontrarlos en la casa, salió solo para encontrarse con una escena que la dejo pasmada. Los dos jóvenes estaban suspendidos en el aire, peleando entre si y lanzándose bolas de energía.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas de la autora:**_

 _Hola a todos, ojalá disfruten esta actualización. Recuerden que c_ _ualquier comentario sobre mi trabajo es bien recibido._

* * *

La pelea se detuvo al instante en que la presencia de Azul fue notada por los dos androides.

— Se acabó el teatro, no hay forma de explicar esto, así que deshazte de ella —murmuró Dieciocho, antes de emprender el vuelo fuera del lugar.

El joven descendió lentamente ante la mirada de asombro de la mujer. Esperaba que ella corriera asustada, o buscara refugio en la casa, contrario a eso, ella permaneció en el mismo lugar, y sus ojos mostraban confusión no miedo.

— ¿Por qué no huyes? —le preguntó creyendo que quizá el temor no la dejaba moverse.

— ¿Debería?

El androide la miró con la misma frialdad de siempre, más no respondió. Tras observarlo unos segundos, la mujer comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, sorpresivamente él la siguió sin dar muestras de querer lastimarla. Una vez dentro, Azul rompió el silencio que había entre ellos.

— Permíteme curarte —pidió preocupada sin dejar de mirar el rostro del joven.

El androide se volvió hacia el espejo que colgaba en la pared y advirtió entonces la herida que tenía en la mejilla. Era un corte que a pesar de su tamaño, era insignificante e indoloro para él.

— Déjalo.

— No tardaré nada —contestó mientras se dirigía al botiquín.

Diecisiete se rio, los humanos se escandalizaban por tan poco. Sin embargo, no se negó, cuando Azul volvió con algodón y desinfectante, ocupó sin protestar una de las sillas y se dejó realizar la innecesaria curación.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó al tener tan cerca a la peliazul, quien soplaba suavemente sobre su mejilla para que se secara el desinfectante.

— Así arde menos y se secara más pronto —fue su respuesta al tiempo que se apartaba un poco.

— Entonces sigue —exclamó extrañado ante su propia orden.

La mujer se acercó y repitió la acción anterior. Diecisiete sintió su cálido aliento sobre su mejilla, mientras observaba la suave piel del cuello de Azul, quien se detuvo un minuto después.

— ¿Mejor?

— Igual que siempre —respondió con indiferencia.

El silencio cubrió la habitación. Azul comenzó a levantar las bolitas de algodón que se encontraban en la mesa, deseaba saber algo, pero no se atrevía a preguntarlo.

— Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo ahora —ordenó como si leyera sus pensamientos.

— Quisiera saber, que fue lo que sucedió hace un momento... Ustedes dos son muy fuertes, nunca imaginé que alguien pudiera pelear de esa forma —confesó sin ocultar su asombro.

— Eso no fue nada —contesto con soberbia— Solo una pequeña discusión entre hermanos.

— Apenas los conozco, pero me he dado cuenta que se molestan entre ustedes continuamente, así que imagino que algo grave debió pasar para que llegaran a ese punto.

La afirmación de Azul lo llevó a cuestionarse algo muy simple... ¿Qué pasaría si le contara la verdad?. Algo en su interior lo apremiaba a hacerlo, para ver qué pasaba después, así que sin dudarlo habló.

— Ella dijo que me atraías —sus ojos se fijaron en los de la mujer, esperando por su reacción.

— Eso es una tontería —dijo sin mostrar un gramo de asombro— No debiste pelear con Lázuli por eso.

Él no contestó, la conversación con Dieciocho aún le daba vueltas por la mente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía desconcertado al experimentar sensaciones que por años había olvidado, y que ahora parecían dominarlo al estar a solas y tan cerca de Azul. Sin cambiar su expresión seria, miró a la mujer detenidamente, cierto que era mayor que él, pero aun así era demasiado atractiva.

— ¿Es cierto que las mujeres maduras son mejores en la cama? —preguntó provocando que la mujer se sonrojara— Algo así fue lo que me dijo Lázuli.

— Solo te estaba molestando, no debiste darle el gusto de hacerte enojar.

— Quizá, pero eso ya no importa —sin más voluntad de la que echar mano, se levantó de la silla y se aproximó a la mujer— Acabo de darme cuenta, que lo único que quiero, es saber la respuesta a esa pregunta...

Sin perder tiempo la tomó entre sus brazos, Azul se estremeció al sentir una de las manos de Lapis sosteniendo su rostro y la otra fuertemente asida a su cintura, mientras él se apoderaba de sus labios de forma frenética. A medida que el tiempo avanzaba ella respondió a sus besos con la misma intensidad.

El calor interno que el ojiazul experimentaba, se disparó cuando ella tomó sus manos y las dirigió hacia sus pechos, indicándole que deseaba profundizar el contacto. Él fue algo brusco al recorrer la zona, pero a Azul no pareció importarle, los dos compartían las mismas ganas y la necesidad física por el otro.

A partir de ese punto, todo sucedió muy rápido, acariciaron mutuamente sus cuerpos con afán, ansiosos de aumentar las maravillosas sensaciones que los embargaban, la respiración de ambos ya estaba entrecortada cuando el pelinegro usando solo un brazo, alzó a la mujer y la recostó sobre la mesa, no podía esperar a llevarla a la habitación. Unos segundos después, ella gimió al sentir los dedos del joven deslizarse por sus muslos para asir su ropa interior.

Una sensación distinta se apoderó de Azul en ese instante, y una imagen se presentó ante sus ojos.

— Lapis, espera —pidió de pronto poniendo sus manos sobre las del joven.

Él la escuchó, pero no se detuvo, tomó sus manos y las llevó por encima de su cabeza, sujetando ambas muñecas con su mano izquierda, luego besó el cuello de la mujer y de un tirón le arrancó la ropa interior con su mano derecha. Sin embargo, al percibir la abrupta falta de deseo y la tensión en el cuerpo de Azul se contuvo y se volvió a mirarla.

— No puedo hacerlo —le dijo— Ni siquiera sé bien quién soy, y tampoco quien eres tú.

— Sabes mi nombre y evidentemente te gusto —respondió al tiempo que su mano se deslizaba por debajo del vestido de la mujer.

— Eso no es suficiente —contestó tratando inútilmente de detener el avance del ojiazul— Además recordé algo...

Diecisiete la miró frustrado, su mano estaba a punto de llegar a su intimidad. Definitivamente, ella había elegido el momento menos oportuno para que su memoria volviera.

— Más bien a alguien —siguió diciendo— Era un hombre joven, alto, de cabello negro, y llevaba una ropa extraña color naranja —la descripción de Azul, fue como un balde de agua fría para sus hormonas.

— ¿Conoces su nombre?

— Eso no lo recuerdo, solo vi de pronto su imagen, y junto a él había otra persona.

— Descríbela —exigió al tiempo que se apartaba de ella.

— Era un chico, de cabello lila y ojos azules... los dos me miraban como si reprobaran mi comportamiento... fue demasiado real -admitió sin recuperarse de la impresión.

El androide miró a la mujer, estaba afectada y él sorprendido. Sus descripciones coincidían a la perfección con aquellos guerreros con los que él y Dieciocho solían divertirse, y que derrotaron el día que la encontró. Quizá Azul, había visto la pelea y sus recuerdos le estaban jugando una mala pasada confundiendo su mente dañada, o tal vez existía en verdad la posibilidad de que ellos se conocieran.

— ¿Recuerdas el nombre del chico?

— No, solo su rostro. Pero tengo la sensación de que algo me une a él.

— Esos dos ya no existen en este mundo —soltó bruscamente, esperando que tras su afirmación pudieran retomar lo que habían dejado pendiente, en cambio ella se mostró afectada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

— Los vi morir —respondió sin inmutarse.

Azul se incorporó llevándose una mano al pecho, y sin poder explicar porque, rompió a llorar ante la fría mirada del androide. Pasaron unos minutos y al advertir que ella no se tranquilizaría pronto y por lo tanto no podrían terminar lo que empezaron, Diecisiete abandonó la casa. Se elevó unos metros y generó una esfera de energía que lanzó cerca de la construcción para desahogar su frustración, después se marchó.

El llanto de Azul se detuvo al escuchar la estruendosa explosión, salió de la casa y vio la devastación ocasionada por el poder de Lapis. No había querido hacerlo enfadar, pero el recuerdo de aquellos dos jóvenes había sido tan fuerte que el deseo que experimento por él se desvaneció y una culpa inusitada la llenó por completo, como si una voz interior le advirtiera que lo que hacía era incorrecto.

Más confundida que antes, regreso a la casa, sin saber qué pasaría con ella, o si volvería a recordar algo más.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas de la autora:**_

 _Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, ojalá disfruten esta actualización._

 _Cualquier comentario que deseen hacer sobre mi trabajo es bien recibido._

* * *

— ¿Te costó mucho deshacerte de ella? —preguntó maliciosamente la androide cuando su gemelo apareció.

— No la maté —admitió fríamente— No había nada de divertido en eso.

— Sigues pensando en mantenerla engañada —afirmó la rubia, y él no lo negó— Yo me retiro, estás solo en esto. Buscaré algo que si sea entretenido.

El ojiazul se encogió de hombros, en el fondo eso era lo que esperaba, no quería que esas dos volvieran a encontrarse, pues existía la posibilidad de que Azul cometiera una indiscreción y llegara a contarle a su hermana sobre el desliz que casi tuvieron. Y si eso sucedía, Dieciocho lo molestaría por siempre y no lo dejaría olvidarlo. Lo mejor era mantenerse lo más desinteresado posible.

Los siguientes días no se separó de la rubia y juntos cometieron sus usuales atrocidades. El nombre de Azul no había vuelto a ser mencionado, pero él esperaba el momento adecuado para regresar a la casa y averiguar si la mujer seguía con vida. La oportunidad llegó cuando menos lo esperaba, tras asesinar a una mujer dentro de auto, Dieciocho reparó en las bolsas de víveres que había en el asiento trasero.

— Ahora que recuerdo, alguien se olvidó de alimentar a su mascota por cuatro días —dijo con sorna— Seguro que se murió de hambre.

— Es posible —admitió él con indiferencia.

— Te dije que esto pasaría. Dueño malo —se burló.

Diecisiete lanzó una carcajada al sentir la palmada que su hermana le dio en la cabeza. Ella al ver que no había logrado molestarlo, se cruzó de brazos.

— Hay muy pocos humanos —exclamó el ojiazul cambiando el tema bruscamente— Así que tendremos que llevar un conteo para que sea justo.

La rubia torció la boca molesta, hace rato que le llevaba ventaja a su hermano y no tenía ánimos para permitirle empatar el marcador.

— Yo terminaré con ellos —resolvió mientras desprendía el techo del automóvil y le lanzaba una de las bolsas de comestibles a Diecisiete— Tú se un buen dueño y alimenta a Azul, claro si es que no está muerta.

— Prefiero eliminar a los humanos —respondió sabiendo que la rubia se negaría y así no advertiría sus verdaderas intenciones.

— Cumple tus responsabilidades primero —dijo sarcásticamente— Si te das prisa tal vez alcances algo de diversión —añadió alzando el vuelo.

— Eso no es justo —se quejó con falso tono de molestia.

Más cuando su hermana desapareció, él sonrió satisfecho, era un experto en manipular a la androide y en salirse con la suya. Ahora podía ver a Azul sin que pareciera que tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Al llegar a la casa, entró por la puerta principal y arrojó la bolsa de víveres en la mesa, una tibia sensación se apoderó de él al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar sobre ese mueble, y entonces deseo que la mujer no hubiera muerto.

Aguardo unos minutos para verla aparecer, y nada sucedió. Le resultaría más sencillo llamarla por su nombre que quedarse esperando que ella se presentara después del ruido que hizo al entrar, pero eso no era divertido, no le gustaba la sensación de incertidumbre, por lo que finalmente se decidió y caminó en dirección a la habitación de la mujer.

Lo primero que distinguieron sus ojos azules fue la figura de la fémina recostada en la cama. Experimentó cierto alivio al comprobar que respiraba y que solo se encontraba dormida. La expresión de serenidad de su rostro le resultó agradable, era todo un contraste con la suya, siempre tan fría e impasible. Pasó suavemente sus dedos por la larga cabellera celeste pensando en despertarla, pero lo único que sucedió fue que ella se movió un poco dejando su hombro desnudo al descubierto.

Él acarició su piel unos instantes, luego sus dedos fueron sustituidos por sus labios. Azul comenzó a despertar al sentir que respiraban sobre su cuello y que besaban su hombro. No necesitaba volverse para saber de quien se trataba.

— Regresaste —exclamó y su voz sonó casi feliz.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el peso que a continuación experimentó sobre su cuerpo y la mirada fija del ojiazul sobre su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban con el mismo deseo de antes y ella se sintió igual de atraída y temerosa que la primera vez.

— No puedo hacerlo —musitó adivinando sus intenciones— Siento que no es correcto.

— Tu cuerpo no opina lo mismo —señaló él, pues advertía su respiración agitada y el ligero temblor que la dominaba.

— Te deseo —admitió algo sonrojada— Pero en verdad no puedo.

Él la miró fijamente, no le sería difícil obligarla. Más por alguna razón, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, al menos no por el momento.

— Traje víveres —soltó al tiempo que se incorporaba.

— Prepararé algo para los dos —ofreció levantándose, haciendo que Diecisiete se cuestionara por unos segundos si debía rendirse tan pronto, pues ella tenía puesto otro vestido igual de corto y revelador que el primero.

— Iré contigo —respondió, pensando que al menos podría disfrutar de la vista a su antojo mientras ella cocinaba.

Sus propósitos se cumplieron a medias, después de un rato Azul le pidió que lo ayudara y él accedió a regañadientes. Su falta de ánimo fue desapareciendo gradualmente, cada vez que veía la cara de sorpresa de la mujer cuando realizaba la tarea encomendada a una velocidad increíble. Él nunca había cocinado, ni siquiera antes de convertirse en androide, y encontró dicha actividad más compleja y entretenida de lo que creyó en un inicio.

Se sorprendió al notar que una parte de él lo estaba disfrutando. Además, aprovechándose de las diminutas dimensiones de la cocina, buscaba cualquier excusa para que sus cuerpos se tocaran, y así jugar un poco con esa cercanía. Finalmente el olor que comenzó a despedir la comida fue tan tentador, que la espera para probar el platillo terminado le pareció demasiado larga. Y cuando Azul puso el asado frente a él, no dudo en comerlo.

— Sabe bien, aunque los humanos pierden mucho tiempo en esto —soltó sin pensar.

— ¿Los humanos? —preguntó ella divertida por la expresión— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Lapis?

Diecisiete bien podía elaborar un argumento convincente para ese cuestionamiento, pero optó por decir la verdad.

— Soy un androide —Azul se volvió a mirarlo confundida— Y mi hermana también lo es, por eso somos tan fuertes.

El tenedor que la mujer sostenía cayó de su mano por la impresión. Y un millón de cosas le pasaron por la mente.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó incómodo por su silencio.

— ¿Qué hacían en la ciudad, cuando me encontraron? —cuestionó a su vez mirándolo expectante.

— Buscábamos sobrevivientes —dijo pensando que esa era una verdad a medias.

— Entonces, ¿ustedes ayudan a la gente cierto?.

— Así es —mintió descaradamente el ojiazul, al ver la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de la mujer.

— Hay algo que no entiendo... si eres un androide, ¿Cómo es que tú... querías...?

— ¿Estar contigo? —respondió divertido al ver su indecisión para terminar la frase. Ella asintió— Mi cuerpo es humano, lo modificaron para hacerme más fuerte.

La mujer se levantó y se acercó a Diecisiete, quien la miró extrañado cuando ella comenzó a tocar su piel, luego recorrió su rostro y deslizó sus manos por su cabellera azabache, examinándolo detenidamente.

— Si eres un humano modificado con partes mecánicas, no eres un androide sino un cíborg —reflexionó Azul tras unos momentos.

— ¿Un cíborg? —preguntó curioso.

— Los androides son máquinas autómatas capaces de emular comportamientos humanos —explicó sin inmutarse— En cambio los cíborgs se componen tanto de elementos vivos como de dispositivos cibernéticos, ya que estos últimos potencian las capacidades de la parte orgánica.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

— Solo me vino a la mente de pronto —respondió tan sorprendida como él.

Diecisiete la observó unos momentos, analizándola, sopesando si debía confiarle la única preocupación de su existencia.

— El científico que me creo, puso una bomba en mi interior, como medida de seguridad —soltó tras decidirse.

— Eso es muy cruel.

— Quizá tú podrías saber algo sobre como desactivarla —sugirió, mirándola fijamente.

— No lo creo...

— Inténtalo, piensa en algo —exigió con voz fría.

Azul cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el caos de su mente comenzó a desaparecer y algunas ideas surgieron.

— Lo más lógico sería pensar que el dispositivo debe estar cerca del área del corazón... quítate la camisa—pidió, y él accedió con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Puedes examinarme cuanto quieras —dijo en tono juguetón al sentir los dedos de la mujer recorriendo su torso.

Ella ignoró su comentario, su cerebro estaba trabajando.

— Aquí hay una cicatriz apenas perceptible —soltó al corroborar su sospecha— Si pudiera realizar un escaneado en tercera dimensión de tu cuerpo, podría saber la localización exacta del dispositivo, como está estructurado y determinar así la forma de removerla.

— Pareces saber mucho del tema. ¿A qué te dedicabas antes de que te encontrara?.

— No lo sé, no puedo recordarlo... ni siquiera sé si lo que estoy diciendo tiene algo de lógica.

Diecisiete la miró, quizá cuando recuperara la memoria él podría usarla para cumplir ese fin, mientras tanto tenía varias ideas para ocupar el tiempo de su huésped. Aprovechando la cercanía entre ambos, tomó a Azul de la cintura y la atrajo rápidamente hacia sí, de forma que ella quedo a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Antes de que pudiera apartarse, comenzó a besarla. A pesar de su miedo, ella se dejó llevar y lentamente correspondió a sus caricias.

El joven rodeó las piernas de la mujer con sus manos y se levantó de la silla. Llevó a Azul hasta la habitación y la dejo caer sobre la cama. Se besaron un largo rato mientras las prendas que los vestían caían una a una. La pareja exploraba sus cuerpos desnudos como si quisieran memorizar por completo la anatomía del otro. Diecisiete sabía que Azul estaba lista para ser suya, y por eso soltó una maldición cuando escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de alguien que se aproximaba volando.

— Tengo que irme —exclamó frustrado— Lázuli se acerca.

Azul suspiró desilusionada y lo besó fugazmente antes de apartarse.

— No sé cuándo volveré —dijo mientras se vestía rápidamente.

— Espero que no tardes mucho —respondió ella mirándolo sugestivamente.

— La próxima vez no te escaparas —le advirtió con una sensual sonrisa.

Después que él salió de la habitación, Azul se levantó y se cubrió con la sábana, luego corrió hacia la ventana. Alcanzó a ver como los hermanos discutían brevemente para luego emprender juntos el vuelo. La mujer sonrió al advertir que antes de hacerlo, Lapis había volteado hacia la casa.

— Vuelve pronto —murmuró aun sabiendo que no la escucharía.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notas de la autora:**_

 _Hola a todos, espero les guste esta mini-actualización. Les mando saludos a los que siguen esta historia y disfruten su fin de semana._

 _Cualquier comentario que deseen dejar sobre mi trabajo es bien recibido._

* * *

— Ya está despertando —dijo la mujer de cabello azabache con expresión más tranquila.

— Te dije que se recuperaría, tu hijo es fuerte —le respondió el corpulento hombre que se encontraba tras ella.

— Bulma... Trunks... ¿Dónde están?... —preguntó el guerrero incorporándose con algo de dificultad.

— Trunks está muy herido, pero se recuperará —contestó su abuelo esperando tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Y Bulma? —cuestionó de nuevo, sin obtener respuesta.

— No pudimos encontrarla, prácticamente fue un milagro que pudiéramos hallarlos a ustedes entre tanta devastación.

El joven cerró los ojos y se concentró, al estar tan débil le llevó unos minutos, percibir el ki de la mujer.

— Esta viva —exclamó aliviado— Tengo que ir a buscarla...

— Me alegra saberlo, pero primero tienes que ponerte bien —respondió la mujer preocupada— Estuviste una semana sin recuperar el conocimiento, y en el estado en el que estás no puedes ir a ningún lado todavía.

Gohan admitió a su pesar que su madre tenía razón, sobrevivió de milagro. De todos sus enfrentamientos con los androides este había sido el más terrible de todos. Su capacidad de pelea seguía siendo insuficiente para vencerlos, y estuvo tan preocupado por cuidar a Trunks y a Bulma, que cometió muchos descuidos que casi les cuestan la vida a todos.

— Te traeré algo de comer —ofreció Milk al verlo tenso— Mientras tanto descansa.

El guerrero obedeció, no debía cometer más imprudencias si quería lograr su meta y derrotar a los androides un día. Tenía que recuperar sus fuerzas y aumentar su poder antes de pelear con ellos otra vez. No podía seguir arriesgando así sus vidas, había que ser más cauto a partir de ahora.

— Nos diste un buen susto —dijo su abuelo en tono de reproche.

— No fue mi intención, estábamos buscando unos materiales para la máquina del tiempo, cuando los androides empezaron a atacar la ciudad.

— Sé que heredaste la valentía de Goku, y no le temes a nada, pero a veces es más sabio huir —recomendó Ox-Satán— Tu madre no soportaría que nada te pasara, ni yo tampoco.

— No me enfrentaré a ellos hasta entrenar lo suficiente.

— Eso espero.

La conversación termino cuando Milk entró a la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida, que su hijo devoró en pocos minutos. Se sentía aliviada al verlo mejor, aquella semana en que el joven se debatió entre la vida y la muerte fue muy difícil para ella, más de una vez se dejó llevar por la desesperación y se imaginó llevando flores a otra tumba.

— Eres lo más importante para mí, te quiero mucho Gohan —musitó la mujer colocando su mano sobre la del pelinegro.

— Y yo a ti mamá, te prometo que seré más cuidadoso a partir de ahora —respondió algo apenado, al ver el dolor y la preocupación reflejada en los ojos azabaches de la mujer.

Los pesares de Milk desaparecieron casi por completo, cuando dos días más tarde vio a su hijo de pie junto a la cama de Trunks.

— Aún no despierta, pero confía en que pronto lo hará —trató de animarlo.

— No volveré a exponerlo de esa forma —dijo Gohan y se notaba la culpabilidad en su voz— Su fuerza en comparación con la de los androides es prácticamente nula, y aun así lo deje pelear.

— Deja de recriminarte. Los dos están vivos, van a entrenar y a volverse más fuertes —aseguró logrando que su hijo sonriera un poco.

— Así será —exclamó más aliviado.

— Todo estará bien, ya verás.

— Si Trunks despierta antes de que regrese, dile que fui a buscar a Bulma, que no tardaré.

— Ten cuidado por favor —pidió sabiendo que resultaría inútil cualquier intento por detenerlo.

— No te preocupes, no creo que vaya a encontrarme con los androides tan pronto —bromeó antes de salir de la habitación.

Milk miró a su hijo hasta que desapareció, admiraba su fuerza y la lealtad que profesaba por sus amigos, en eso se parecía a su difunto padre. Y esperaba que en verdad no encontrara inconvenientes y él y Bulma regresaran sanos y salvos lo antes posible.


	9. Chapter 9

Azul rebuscó en el clóset por séptima ocasión, y finalmente se decidió por el vestido que le pareció el menos revelador de todos, una tarea casi imposible debido a la similitud y la talla de aquellas prendas. Sin dejar de mirarse al espejo, se vistió lentamente pensando en los días que habían pasado desde que Lapis se marchó, y como el deseo por él no había disminuido ni un ápice. Y cuando la tela rozó su piel no pudo evitar recordar y añorar las caricias del ojiazul.

La frase que le dijo antes de partir retumbo en su mente... "La próxima vez no te escaparas", la mujer suspiró con fuerza, a pesar de su resistencia sabía que esta desaparecería al momento en que lo viera, que esa vocecita interna, guardaría silencio apenas sus labios volvieran a encontrarse y todas sus dudas no serían suficientes para detenerla.

Con la imagen de Lapis grabada en su mente, salió a deambular por el terreno que rodeaba la casa. Volviendo sus ojos al cielo de vez en cuando, esperando verlo aparecer en cualquier instante. La noche no tardó en caer, al percibir la oscuridad a su alrededor se rindió y regreso a su hogar a preparar la cena. Bebía su segunda taza de café, cuando escuchó una voz que venía de fuera, su corazón latió aprisa mientras se asomaba a la ventana.

A pesar de la poca luz distinguió claramente una figura masculina. Nerviosa se apartó del vidrio y pasó sus manos rápidamente por su ropa y su larga cabellera, luego se sentó de nuevo a la mesa y siguió bebiendo su café, debía actuar normal, no quería que Lapis notara la emoción que le provocaba su presencia, ni lo mucho que deseaba volver a sentirlo cerca.

Tras unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, la puerta se abrió finalmente. La taza que sostenía en las manos se le cayó de la sorpresa, cuando ante ella apareció el joven que vio en sus recuerdos.

— Me alegra ver que estas bien —dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

— De algún modo, tu cara me resulta familiar, pero no logro recordar quién eres —exclamó apartándose de él, la mujer lucía confundida y algo asustada.

El guerrero la estudió por unos segundos, y después le dijo su nombre, la mirada de incertidumbre del rostro de la peliazul no desapareció al escucharlo.

— Lo siento, no te recuerdo... me golpeé la cabeza —le explicó— Ni siquiera sé quién soy.

— Eres Bulma Briefs —pronunció esperando que reaccionara, lo cual no sucedió— ¿Tampoco, recuerdas quien es Trunks? —ella negó y se llevó una mano a la frente, como si intentara obligarse a evocar algo. Esperando ayudarla con su memoria añadió— Él es tu hijo, siempre dices que sería idéntico a su padre de no ser porque sus ojos son iguales a los tuyos.

Las palabras del joven hicieron eco en su cabeza, el recuerdo que tuvo la noche en que curó a Lapis volvió con más fuerza que antes. Los ojos azules del chico en su memoria, eran iguales a los que horas antes vio en su espejo.

— Trunks —musitó y aquel nombre le provocó una sensación de ternura que no podía explicar.

— No debes tener miedo, estás a salvo conmigo —aseguró el joven acercándose lentamente— Nunca dejaría que algo malo te ocurriera.

Mientras caminaba hacia ella, los ojos azabaches del hombre no dejaron de mirarla un segundo. Y la mujer pudo advertir el cariño, la preocupación y la calidez en ellos, y por primera vez desde que su memoria se perdió, se sintió verdaderamente reconfortada y a salvo.

— Te creo —admitió finalmente, al tiempo que los fuertes brazos del joven la rodeaban dulcemente.

— Debemos ir a casa ahora Bulma, Trunks está esperándote.

Ella lo miró, la idea de dejar el único lugar que conocía le asustó un poco, aun cuando lo hiciera con ese hombre que parecía tan amable. De pronto comenzó a sentirse intranquila, al pensar que al marcharse sin despedirse no volvería a ver al ojiazul otra vez.

— Las personas que me ayudaron regresaran pronto, quiero despedirme —contestó buscando una excusa que le permitiera ganar tiempo para esperar a Lapis.

Gohan la conocía demasiado, podía ver las dudas en sus ojos y pensando que se debían a su falta de memoria, y por tanto de confianza en él, pensó de inmediato en la forma de disiparlas pronto.

— ¿Dónde está tu overol? —cuestionó señalando su ropa— Deberías ponértelo mientras los esperamos, afuera hace frío.

— ¿Overol?

— El de color rojo, el que usabas el día que nos separamos.

Al escucharlo ella sonrió un poco, recordaba esa prenda a la perfección, era la misma que usaba cuando Lapis y Lázuli la rescataron. La única manera que él supiera como estaba vestida es porque decía la verdad, ellos estuvieron juntos ese día. Aun así, no estaba lista para irse, no sin ver a Lapis una última vez.

— Lamento no haberte protegido mejor, durante la pelea hice todo lo posible por vencerlos, pero esos malditos androides tienen demasiado poder —se disculpó al advertir que las dudas en sus ojos seguían presentes.

— ¿Androides?... ¿Por qué tendrías que pelear con ellos? —preguntó angustiada al escucharlo.

— ¿Tampoco recuerdas eso? —ella musitó un débil no. Gohan hizo acopio de paciencia y le explicó— Esos dos son asesinos a sangre fría. El día que aparecieron en la tierra, acabaron en menos de una hora con nuestros amigos y con Vegeta, el padre de tu hijo. He estado peleando con ellos desde hace trece años. En ese tiempo han exterminado millones de personas. El último día que tú y yo nos vimos, atacaron la ciudad donde nos encontrábamos y casi nos matan.

Ella sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban al escucharlo. El guerrero se acercó a Bulma al ver que esta iba a desmayarse, y la sostuvo en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Sin perder tiempo abandonó la casa y emprendió el vuelo de regreso a la montaña Paoz. Durante el trayecto la peliazul recuperó el conocimiento, y se aferró al cuello del guerrero.

— ¿Cómo son los androides de los que me hablaste?

— No pienses en ellos, te llevaré a casa y estarás a salvo —respondió creyendo que su pregunta se debía al miedo que le infundían.

— Respóndeme por favor —insistió.

— Diecisiete es un joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros, su gemela Dieciocho, es una chica rubia, ambos son de tez blanca y tienen los ojos azules...

— Y su mirada es fría como el hielo —lo interrumpió.

— ¿Pudiste recordarlos?

Ella asintió levemente, al tiempo que se aferraba a su pecho. Al poco tiempo Gohan sintió que su piel se humedecía por las lágrimas de la peliazul. Pensando que la mujer estaba en shock, decidió no interrogarla más. Lo único que importaba ahora, es que la viera un médico, y que él y Trunks se recuperaran por completo para comenzar su entrenamiento cuanto antes.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _Hola a todos:_

 _La identidad de la misteriosa Azul por fin ha sido revelada, quizá algunos ya lo intuían, pero por fin en este capítulo lo aclaré. Espero hayan disfrutado esta actualización y que no se pierdan los capítulos que vendrán, a propósito de esto último, quiero comentar que debido al poco tiempo libre con el que cuento y por cambios en mi horario de trabajo, cambiaré el día de actualización de viernes a domingo, e igualmente será semanal. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y buen fin de semana._

 _PD: Cualquier comentario para mejorar mi trabajo es bien recibido._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notas de la autora:**_

 _Hola a todos:_

 _Espero que disfruten este capítulo, saludos._

 _PD: Cualquier comentario para mejorar mi trabajo o sobre la historia es bien recibido._

* * *

El androide pateó el espejo de auto que había en el suelo, y luego contempló la ciudad en ruinas como siempre solía hacer, la sensación de satisfacción que usualmente tenía en ese momento no apareció, en vez de eso, su cuerpo se sintió estremecido por la furia, y comenzó a lanzar esferas de energía hasta que no quedaron más que cenizas a su alrededor.

— ¿Pensando en tu mascota? —preguntó su gemela en un tono burlón, de inmediato aquel se volvió a mirarla.

— No digas estupideces, solo estoy aburrido —declaró tan indiferente como de costumbre— En esta maldita ciudad no había mucho con lo cual divertirse.

— Si la hubieras alimentado a tiempo no habría muerto, aunque me hubiera gustado verla desfalleciendo de hambre —dijo la rubia sin hacer caso de su última frase, provocando una misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano.

— Habría sido entretenido —afirmó, mientras se volvía a mirar hacia otro lado y volvía a lanzar esferas de energía.

La androide lo imitó y pronto se formó un círculo de fuego y destrucción alrededor de ellos. Cuando no quedo nada más que destrozar los dos emprendieron el vuelo en busca de otra ciudad para atacar, puesto que su sed de sangre y muerte seguía insatisfecha. Durante el trayecto, Diecisiete pensó en Azul, le había mentido a Dieciocho para evitar que lo importunara con sus burlas sobre el fracaso del plan. Pero en realidad, cuando regreso días antes a la casa a buscar a la mujer esta no se encontraba ahí, al principio creyó que quizá ella se había aventurado a ir en búsqueda de comida, más al revisar los estantes notó que aún quedaban algunos víveres, luego se imaginó que podría haber salido a caminar por los alrededores así que sobrevoló la zona.

Incluso se dio a la tarea de investigar sobre la mujer en la ciudad más próxima, sin obtener ni una sola pista de los aterrados habitantes, los cuales de conocerla, la habrían entregado sin dudar con tal de salvar sus vidas. Así que, tras no obtener información, arrasó con todo. Pronto no le quedó más remedio que admitir que Azul se había esfumado y que él estaba furioso consigo mismo por no haber previsto su huida. Con eso en mente Diecisiete aumentó su velocidad, su gemela creyó que la estaba retando e hizo lo mismo, lo que no sabía, es que el ojiazul estaba tratando de descargar la frustración que tenía por los planes que tenía para Azul y que ya no podría llevar a cabo.

Como pronostico el médico, la memoria de Bulma volvió gradualmente una vez que la hinchazón de su cerebro ocasionada por el fuerte traumatismo recibido desapareció. Al principio había sido difícil para los jóvenes saiyayins lidiar con la situación, pero afortunadamente todo regreso a la normalidad. Al paso de las semanas la peliazul volvió a ser la misma de antes, y se enfrascó en su tarea de terminar la máquina del tiempo con más ahínco que nunca.

— Cada vez duermes menos —protestó el joven cuando ella se recostó a su lado.

— Siento haberte echo esperar —se disculpó inclinándose hasta rozar sus labios.

— Sé que me compensaras —soltó con la sonrisa pícara, que ella adoraba.

— Lo haré...

Ella lo besó y después se incorporó hasta quedar frente a él, sin dejar de mirarlo comenzó a quitarse la ropa de forma lenta y sensual, provocando que la sonrisa de Gohan se hiciera mayor a medida que las prendas caían. Cuando las manos del guerrero la atrajeron hacia su cuerpo, Bulma se dejó llevar y disfruto de sus caricias.

Por un instante cerró los ojos y entonces las imágenes que no la dejaban en paz, aparecieron en su mente. Era Lapis quién la besaba y la tocaba, su cuerpo se encendió al rememorar al androide recorriendo su piel.

La voz de Gohan diciendo su nombre, la devolvió a la realidad, abrió los ojos de golpe y le sonrío. Luchó por apartar sus recuerdos y vivir el presente, y se entregó al guerrero como llevaba haciéndolo desde un par de años atrás.

La luz de la mañana le golpeó el rostro, por lo que hizo un gesto de molestia y se cubrió la cara con la almohada. Su cama había vuelto a estar vacía, religiosamente el joven se iba antes que Trunks despertara, para evitar que este se diera cuenta del amorío que mantenían. Y ella le agradecía eso, nadie debía saber sobre esa relación, así era mejor.

Después de todo no sería el primer secreto que guardaba y tampoco el último. A su lista se había unido su extraño encuentro con los androides. Nunca le confesaría a nadie lo sucedido en esos días, no podía.

El recuerdo de esos momentos terminó por quitarle el sueño, así que se levantó lista para comenzar con la rutina de su día. Las horas fueron pasando sin que se diera cuenta, y cuando terminó de trabajar la noche ya había caído. Regreso a su habitación, y abrió el clóset buscando que ponerse para dormir, cuando algo llamó su atención, lentamente pasó sus manos por la tela de la prenda que tenía enfrente sin advertir que no estaba sola.

— ¿Aún guardas ese vestido? —preguntó su joven amante apareciendo inesperadamente tras ella.

— Gohan, me asustaste —lo regañó, por respuesta él la beso y la llevó hacia la cama.

— ¿Cuándo vas a contarme? —soltó al tiempo que fijaba sus ojos azabaches en los de ella.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— De los días que estuvimos separados, y de quién estuvo cuidándote.

— Has preguntado eso muchas veces, y mi respuesta es la misma, pasé la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente, así que no recuerdo mucho —dijo tras unos segundos, esperando que eso bastara para hacerlo desistir como en ocasiones anteriores, sin embargo, esta vez él parecía no estar dispuesto a rendirse tan pronto.

— No entiendo tu renuencia a contármelo, ¿Acaso te ocurrió algo malo? —cuestionó preocupado, ella negó y el joven siguió insistiendo— Entonces, háblame de lo que recuerdas.

Bulma se recostó sobre el pecho del guerrero, conociendo a Gohan, él buscaría la forma de obtener la verdad tarde o temprano, así que, si quería evitar más cuestionamientos, no tenía más opción que mentir sobre ciertas cosas para dejar ese asunto de una vez.

— En realidad no hay mucho que contar, fui rescatada por unos jóvenes que también estaban en la ciudad durante el ataque. Al verme herida decidieron llevarme a su casa y ayudarme. Eran buenas personas, me alimentaron y me vistieron durante ese tiempo, a cambio yo hacía pequeñas tareas domésticas para agradecerles, no llegamos a conversar mucho, como te dije, pasé varios días inconsciente y además ellos solían dejar la casa por períodos prolongados, cuando volvían solo era para traerme algunos víveres, al parecer estaban muy ocupados con otras actividades, y eso es todo lo que paso.

— ¿Unos jóvenes? —preguntó Gohan mirándola detenidamente. Y ella se tranquilizó al darse cuenta, que esa era la única parte de su historia que llamó su atención.

— Lázuli y Lapis —contestó y algo dentro de ella se removió al mencionar en voz alta el último nombre.

— ¿Y ellos eran pareja? —volvió a cuestionarla y Bulma no pudo contener una carcajada al verlo celoso por primera vez.

— No me lo pareció, aunque tampoco tuve la oportunidad para preguntarles —le dijo y para quitarle la expresión seria del rostro, lo beso fugazmente— ¿Qué pasa, te has enojado?

— Desde que recobraste la memoria has estado distante conmigo, sé que algo paso en el tiempo que estuvimos separados, y después de lo que acabas de contarme tengo la impresión de que el tal Lapis tuvo algo que ver —soltó tomándola por sorpresa por su perspicacia— ¿O vas a decirme que estoy equivocado?.

La mujer sonrió algo avergonzada, era tan transparente para él, que, a pesar de sus mentiras, Gohan había descubierto lo que más trató de ocultarle.

— Hubo cierta atracción entre nosotros, eso fue todo —aceptó vencida.

— ¿Sigues pensando en Lapis?.

— A veces —respondió sabiendo que era incapaz de mentirle sobre ese punto aunque quisiera.

Él se volvió a mirarla, necesitaba sacarse algo del pecho y de la mente, y ese era el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

— Cuando desperté y supe que no te habían encontrado fue el momento más aterrador de mi vida. El segundo fue, cuando te vi renuente a dejar esa casa, por un momento llegué a creer que tenías otra razón para no querer hacerlo y ahora entiendo por qué.

— Lo que sentí en ese momento, solo se debió a las circunstancias —le dijo convencida— Si quisiera verlo de nuevo, habría regresado allá a la primera oportunidad. Y aquí estoy, contigo.

La expresión seria del guerrero se suavizó al escucharla, y una de sus manos acarició el rostro de la científica, aún tenía más que confesarle.

— Eres mi luz en medio de este infierno —ella se sonrojó, él no solía decirle cosas como esa— Estoy cansado de ocultar lo que siento por ti, de no contradecirte cuando dices que esto solo es pasajero, o que un día encontraré otra mujer. Eso no va a suceder nunca, te he amado desde que recuerdo Bulma, y es momento que lo sepas.

La habitación se llenó de silencio. La mujer se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos celestes se fijaron en el techo. Él acababa de confirmarle lo que llevaba tanto sospechando.

— Debí decirte esto desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, pero me acobardé. Pensé que si lo sabías terminarías con todo y me harías a un lado, así que me he estado callando por cuatro largos años, dejando que creyeras que lo que nuestro no tiene futuro.

— ¿Y por qué me hablas de todo eso ahora? —preguntó tímidamente. Él buscó su mano y la estrecho fuertemente.

— No deseo perderte, ni que alguien que no sea yo ocupe tus pensamientos. Quiero estar contigo como debe ser y no solo compartir tu cama durante las noches. Ya va siendo hora de decirle a Trunks, y a mi familia que te amo, que estamos juntos.

El sobresalto de la mujer no pasó inadvertido. Los ojos azabaches de Gohan buscaron los de ella. No era común ver a Bulma Briefs temblando de nervios, así que la estrechó entre sus brazos para reconfortarla.

Su brillante mente estaba hecha un caos. La propuesta de Gohan era inesperada y a la vez muy dulce, pero irreal.

— Gohan...

— No tienes que decidirlo ahora —la interrumpió al intuir que estaba por recibir una negativa.

— Has dicho que me amas, y yo...

— Tú no me amas porque no te has permitido hacerlo, y eso no cambiará de un día para otro —dijo leyéndola como a un libro— Estoy consciente de eso. Lo único que te pido es que lo pienses.

Sin encontrar más argumentos que decirle al obstinado saiyayin, la peliazul comenzó a besarlo. Los amantes dejaron que la pasión los fuera consumiendo y se entregaron con la misma intensidad de noches pasadas. Cuando el encuentro terminó, ella se acurrucó en los brazos de Gohan, pensando en su plática anterior.

No es que no lo amara, ni que su confesión la tomara por sorpresa, tampoco le temía a lo que los demás dirían al enterarse de su relación, después de todo lo que había vivido un escándalo por tener un romance con un joven menor que ella, le parecía de lo más inverosímil. El miedo que tenía, era diferente, tenía un rostro atractivo, cabello negro e intimidantes ojos azules.


	11. Chapter 11

Cada año en esa fecha, era lo mismo. Recordaba a detalle su tiempo con los androides, pensando en la razón por la que la mantuvieron con vida, y terminaba siempre con la misma conclusión, que solo se divertían con ella. Le mintieron descaradamente al anunciarse como sus salvadores, y sus actitudes que antes encontraba incomprensibles ahora las entendía claramente, ella estaba afectada, sin memoria, completamente a su merced y ellos se aprovecharon de eso.

Con el tiempo llegó a comprender porque fueron tan rudos en su trato, porque nunca sintió verdadera amabilidad de su parte. Todo era una farsa que montaron para burlarse de ella. Cuanto se habría divertido el androide al seducirla con tanta facilidad y verla corresponder a sus caricias. Lo único que la hacía sentir mejor, es que el destino había impedido que llegaran hasta el final. Gohan la encontró en el momento justo, porque de haber visto una vez más a Lapis se habría entregado a él sin dudar.

— ¿Pensando en Gohan? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndola brincar un poco por la sorpresa.

— Que terrible costumbre la tuya de aparecer sin avisar —lo regañó.

— Hice bastante ruido esta vez, además las personas no se sonrojan debido a un susto.

— Respeta a tu madre —respondió ella al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Trunks tras decirle eso.

— No tienes de que avergonzarte, ya me acostumbré a su noviazgo —bromeó de nuevo.

Bulma se rio al escucharlo, y decidió dejar las cosas así. Le gustaba ver a su hijo de buen humor, en lugar de preocupado como siempre.

— ¿Y bien que te parece? —preguntó señalando la máquina orgullosa— Cada vez falta menos.

— Has avanzado mucho, a este paso podría estar lista en seis meses.

— Si logro reunir los materiales que aún me faltan, es posible.

— Me encargaré que así sea —prometió optimista.

Los dos sonrieron ante la esperanza de un futuro mejor. El breve momento de felicidad, se desvaneció cuando el estómago de Trunks, resonó en la habitación con fuerza, provocando que su madre lanzara una carcajada.

— No había visto la hora, seguro solo viniste porque tienes hambre —el adolescente sonrió algo apenado— Te prepararé algo de cenar.

— Gracias —musitó sin que el leve rubor de sus mejillas desapareciera.

Su madre casi había terminado de preparar los alimentos, cuando Trunks abandonó la cocina con una excusa. La mujer alcanzó a decirle que no tardara mucho, antes de que este desapareciera de su vista.

— ¿Dónde está Bulma? —preguntó el de cabello azabache al ver aparecer a su discípulo.

— En la cocina... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

— Inesperadamente encontré a los androides cuando venía hacia acá y tuve que enfrentarlos.

— Mi madre se molestará cuando lo sepa, le prometiste que no pelearías con ellos hasta no tener el poder suficiente para derrotarlos.

— He cumplido esa promesa desde hace tres años, y créeme que me ha costado mantenerla durante todo este tiempo.

— ¿Todavía hay mucha diferencia entre sus poderes y los nuestros? —indagó Trunks ansioso de conocer la respuesta.

— Si —respondió al tiempo que le mostraba la enorme herida en su costado— Tuve que escapar —reconoció sintiéndose humillado— De haber seguido en la batalla habría muerto.

Trunks apretó los puños con furia, en su interior tenía la esperanza que después de esos años de entrenamientos, Gohan y él ya serían más fuertes que los androides.

— Eso no significa que vamos a rendirnos —exclamó al ver la expresión del adolescente— Te digo esto, para que a partir de mañana entrenes más arduamente que nunca.

— Lo haré —prometió Trunks y sus ojos azules destellaron con determinación.

— No le digas a Bulma lo que sucedió, ni que estoy herido, se preocuparía de más —pidió tras darle una palmada en el hombro— Dormiré en algún edificio cercano y te veré al amanecer en el lugar de siempre.

— ¿Vas a entrenar en ese estado? —preguntó inquieto.

— Esto no es nada —respondió su maestro tranquilamente— Para mañana estaré bien.

Gohan se despidió con un gesto y luego emprendió el vuelo. Después de lo sucedido con los androides tuvo la certeza de una cosa, no volvería a enfrentarlos hasta que Bulma terminara la máquina del tiempo, no dejaría que lo mataran hasta que existiera una posibilidad real, de que ella y Trunks escaparan de ese infierno.

El adolescente de cabello lila siguió a su maestro con la mirada, hasta que este se perdió en la distancia. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su decisión de no continuar peleando se debía al amor que sentía por Bulma, y la responsabilidad hacía él, y lo admiraba y lo respetaba por eso. Estaba tan absorto en sus reflexiones que no advirtió la presencia a su lado hasta que un par de ojos azules se cruzó con los suyos.

— Te dije que no tardaras —lo reprendió su madre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— Lo siento, es que creí percibir algo.

— Tal vez sea Gohan que está por regresar —exclamó sin ocultar la emoción que eso le provocaba.

— No se trata de él.

— ¿Acaso los androides están cerca?.

— No, ya me aseguré de eso, creo que solo estoy imaginando cosas —mintió apenado por verla asustada.

— Entonces, entremos, la cena se enfría.

Los dos cruzaron el deteriorado jardín en dirección a la casa, sin advertir la figura que los observaba atentamente.


	12. Chapter 12

No era la primera vez que contemplaba a la mujer sin que ella lo notara, y tampoco sería la última. Esa era la ventaja de no tener ki, los guerreros eran incapaces de detectarlo y él podía pasearse por la Corporación en su ausencia a sus anchas. Más de una vez le cruzó por la mente aparecerse frente a Azul, solo para ver como reaccionaba, luego lo meditaba un poco y se deshacía de la idea. Existía la posibilidad que ella le contara a los saiyayins sobre ese encuentro, y estos lo buscaran para ajustar cuentas.

No tenía miedo de enfrentarlos, era seguro que ganaría, después de todo él era el androide más fuerte. Lo que verdaderamente lo detenía era la reacción de Dieciocho, su inestable temperamento saldría a flote cuando se enterara de lo que hasta ahora había logrado ocultarle exitosamente. Apenas su gemela supiera que Azul estaba viva, la destrozaría sin piedad, como venganza por hacerle creer la mentira tan tonta que le dijo tiempo atrás.

Así que mientras se le ocurría como resolver la situación de forma favorable para él, debía conformarse con verla a la distancia, con apreciar sus delicados rasgos, su larga cabellera y con recordar los atributos femeninos que la mujer escondía debajo de ese horrible overol. Ya llegaría el momento para ellos, solo debía ser paciente y esperar la oportunidad adecuada.

— Tengo buenas noticias, la máquina del tiempo estará lista en menos de dos meses —anunció a los jóvenes cuando estos ingresaron a su laboratorio.

— ¡Es fantástico! —gritó Trunks emocionado.

— Todavía no estoy segura de sí viajar al pasado modificara nuestro presente, existen muchas variables que...

— Aún y cuando nada cambiara para nosotros, se salvarían millones de vidas si nuestras contrapartes logran derrotar a los androides, con eso es suficiente para mí —la interrumpió su pareja sonriendo melancólicamente.

Todos guardaron silencio, en un mundo como el suyo las palabras de Gohan eran una verdad innegable. Y fuera como fuera, millones de inocentes estarían a salvo, y eso era la verdadera ganancia que obtendrían de una forma u otra.

— Iré a dormir —dijo Trunks al advertir que Bulma y Gohan entrelazaban sus manos discretamente— Buenas noches.

El joven abandonó el laboratorio sonriendo, lo cual no pasó inadvertido por su madre y su maestro.

— Vamos afuera —pidió el guerrero y ella accedió.

La pareja caminó por el jardín tomada de la mano. El estrellado cielo, les brindaba un hermoso y tranquilo espectáculo.

— Necesito pedirte algo —dijo Gohan tras un rato— Quiero que viajes con Trunks al pasado.

— Lo elegimos a él, porque en ese tiempo todavía no ha nacido. Acordamos ser cuidadosos y no hacer nada que pueda alterar la historia drásticamente, quien sabe que puede suceder si me aparezco en la misma época donde existe otra Bulma —le recordó.

— No pasará nada, también he revisado a consciencia las teorías sobre los viajes en el tiempo y de acuerdo a mis cálculos el universo no se verá afectado por eso.

— A veces me olvido que eres brillante —reconoció algo apenada— Pero aunque así fuera, no te dejaré solo.

— Deja de sentirte culpable —le dijo y ella bajo la mirada— Sé que no te perdonas que estuviera aquí cuando atacaron la capital del este.

Bulma no pudo contenerse más y dejo que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, él tenía razón como siempre.

— Te lo he dicho muchas veces, sin importar lo cerca que me encontrara, me hubiera sido imposible llegar a tiempo para salvar a mi madre y a mi abuelo. El ataque lo devastó todo en segundos, el único consuelo que tengo es que al ser tan rápido no sufrieron.

Los sollozos de la mujer se hicieron más fuertes, él la estrecho entre sus brazos, y con la voz más segura que pudo le habló.

— Trunks y tú son todo lo que tengo ahora, por eso quiero que viajes con él y que después que adviertan a nuestros amigos, no regresen más a esta época.

— ¿Y dejarte? —lo miró visiblemente ofendida— Eso jamás sucederá, me escuchas bien, jamás.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar Bulma rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó. El guerrero sintió la desesperación y el miedo en aquella caricia, y también el amor sincero que ella le profesaba. No desistiría hasta hacerla aceptar su petición, pero por el momento no insistiría más. Se dejó llevar y comenzó a acariciarla. Pronto, la temperatura de sus cuerpos se elevó, y las manos de ambos tocaron zonas que hasta ahora, solo habían sido recorridas en la intimidad de su habitación.

Gohan supo que de seguir terminarían haciéndolo sobre el césped, así que la levantó en brazos y la llevo dentro de la casa. Necesitaban completa privacidad para lo que sucedería a continuación.

De no ser por los leves golpes en la puerta, el guerrero habría permanecido dormido. Apenas sus ojos se abrieron sonrió al contemplar la expresión relajada en el rostro de la mujer que amaba. Luego, cuidando de no despertarla se vistió aprisa y salió a encontrarse con su sonrojado discípulo quien ya llevaba un rato esperándolo para comenzar el entrenamiento del día.

Apenas la puerta se cerró, Bulma abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue mirar el reloj, una risa traviesa escapó de su garganta al pensar en la hora que era, y en el tiempo que le llevó a su hijo decidirse a buscar a Gohan. Aún con la sonrisa en los labios, se levantó y tendió la cama, al terminar entró al cuarto de baño donde se dio una ducha más larga de lo usual. La plática con el guerrero le ayudo a superar ciertas cosas y también le había dejado ver que su relación con él era más real que nunca.

Sintiéndose feliz, entró a la cocina y bebió una taza de café mientras preparaba su desayuno. Un rato después, estaba lista para irse a trabajar al laboratorio cuando sintió la necesidad de fumar un poco antes de hacerlo. Con esa idea en mente, se dirigió a la sala, y tomó la cajetilla que solía esconder en el librero, y encendió un cigarrillo, prometiéndose por millonésima ocasión que en cuanto terminara de construir la máquina dejaría ese mal hábito. Pocos minutos después escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, al volverse pensó que se encontraría con Trunks o Gohan que habían regresado inesperadamente, en vez de eso, se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _Hola a todos:_

 _Gracias a un inesperado momento de inspiración aunado a unas horillas libres, escribí bastante, por lo que decidí en esta ocasión subir dos capítulos en vez de uno, espero les hayan gustado._

 _PD: Cualquier comentario para mejorar mi trabajo o sobre la historia es bien recibido._

 _Y ojalá, todos aquellos lectores silenciosos se animaran de vez en cuando a dejar un review, en verdad me encantaría leer su opinión._

 _Saludos a todos._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Notas de la autora:**_

 _Cualquier comentario para mejorar mi trabajo o sobre la historia es bien recibido._

 _Saludos a todos y ojalá les guste el capítulo._

* * *

— Tiempo sin vernos Azul —soltó tranquilamente el androide.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —fue lo único que atinó a decir cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión.

— Seguí una pista —respondió misterioso para luego añadir— No has cambiado nada en tres años.

— Han pasado casi cuatro, pero eso es lo de menos. ¿A qué viniste?, ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó tratando de mantenerse impasible.

Él no le respondió, antes de que la mujer pudiera pestañear siquiera, la distancia que los separaba se esfumó. El ojiazul estaba a centímetros de ella y la miraba como un depredador.

— Hay algo en lo que no he dejado de pensar, desde la última vez que nos vimos...

La voz del pelinegro sonaba más sensual de lo que recordaba, por lo que Bulma se estremeció ligeramente al escucharlo.

— Te hice una promesa ¿recuerdas? —debido a la cercanía entre ambos, su cálido aliento rozó la mejilla de Bulma— Fui muy claro. La próxima vez no te escaparías.

Diciendo esto, fijo su mirada en la boca de la mujer que se encontraba entreabierta por la sorpresa, y paso su lengua lentamente por sus propios labios.

— He esperado demasiado para cumplir mi palabra —murmuró con voz llena de deseo.

Instintivamente Bulma dio unos pasos hacia atrás a medida que él se acercaba. Finalmente, su espalda chocó contra la pared y ella supo que no tenía escapatoria. El joven esbozó una sonrisa al verla atrapada, podía sentir su respiración agitada y el temblor de su cuerpo, así como el deseo brillando en sus ojos celestes.

Él se acercó para besarla, ella se volvió hacia otro lado para evitarlo. Por lo que el pelinegro tuvo que tomar la barbilla de la mujer con su mano para impedirle que huyera de nuevo. Los ojos de la científica se cerraron cuando sintió los labios del androide unirse a los suyos, y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no corresponderle.

Pero en la naturaleza del ojiazul no estaba darse por vencido, al darse cuenta que ella luchaba por permanecer indiferente, abandonó su boca y se dirigió a su cuello, mientras sus traviesas manos hacían descender el cierre del overol que la mujer usaba. Apenas había llegado a la mitad del trayecto cuando su avance fue detenido. Él no tardo en tomarla de las muñecas y colocarlas a ambos lados de su cabellera celeste, para después besarla de nuevo.

A cada segundo que pasaba la resistencia se volvía menor, podía sentirlo. Así que cuando la liberó de su agarre y volvió a ocuparse del cierre este se deslizó hasta el final. En un rápido movimiento Diecisiete bajó la parte superior de la prenda dejando a la mujer casi desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, ansioso de deshacerse de ese casi, acarició su torso y dirigió sus manos hacia la ropa interior con la intención de romperla.

— Es suficiente —exclamó deteniéndolo con la mayor fuerza que le fue posible. Él se rio al escucharla.

— No has cambiado, sigues diciendo lo mismo aún y cuando sabes que también lo deseas.

— Y tu continuas sin entender, lo que significa no —dijo mientras el androide dirigía sus manos hacia sus pechos— ¿Piensas obligarme? —preguntó al sentir que sus manos comenzaban a acariciarla a pesar de sus protestas.

— No me parece que tenga que hacerlo —sus miradas se encontraron, la verdad brotaba de ellas— Tu cuerpo ha querido esto por mucho tiempo, lo sé.

La arrogancia con la que pronunció la última frase, logró hacer eco en la voluntad de la peliazul.

— Te equivocas, la única forma en que podrás tenerme es forzándome —le advirtió.

La voz de Bulma sonó firme, tanto, que él se apartó lentamente.

— No le diré nada a tu amante, si es lo que te preocupa —soltó cínicamente, logrando sobresaltarla— ¿Sorprendida?, te he estado observando por meses, se muchas cosas sobre ti.

— ¿Y por qué esperaste tanto para aparecerte?

— Esperaba que se diera el momento adecuado.

— ¿Adecuado para qué? —por toda respuesta él apretó los puños— Si lo que pretendes es matarme, hazlo de una vez.

Diecisiete advirtió el fuego en sus ojos, y sonrió.

— Pensé que la razón por la que el miedo estaba ausente en tu mirada cuando nos conocimos, era tu falta de memoria. Ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado, la osadía esta en tu naturaleza.

Bulma quiso reírse, pero se contuvo, eso casi sonó como un cumplido. Al percatarse de la forma en que el androide la miraba, la mujer subió el cierre de su overol, se dirigió hacia su cajetilla de cigarros, encendió uno, y tras darle una bocanada lanzó el humo en dirección al ojiazul.

— ¿Tan difícil es decirme por qué viniste?, ¿O es que ni tú mismo lo sabes?

Él sonrió enigmático, y caminó hacia ella. Su sangre aún hervía de deseo, más no se permitió tocarla. En su lugar, ocupo la silla situada frente a la peliazul.

— Siempre me pregunté cómo hiciste para irte de la casa donde te deje —exclamó tras unos minutos— Era un sitio alejado, no tenías un vehículo y llegar a la ciudad más cercana a pie, sin equivocarte de camino te habría tomado al menos cinco días.

— Gohan fue a buscarme.

— Ah, entonces sabe que nos conocemos. Que tú y yo estuvimos a punto de...

— No le dije nada.

— ¿Por qué?

— No quise que los buscara por lo que me hicieron.

— Hasta donde recuerdo, nosotros te salvamos y te mantuvimos con vida.

— ¿Con qué intención? —cuestionó esperando corroborar sus conclusiones de una vez por todas.

— Pensábamos que era divertido hacer que confiaras en nosotros, y ver tu expresión de sorpresa cuando recuperaras la consciencia y nos recordarás. Después íbamos a matarte —le confesó sin el mínimo rastro de arrepentimiento.

La científica estaba a punto de insultarlo, de decirle lo mucho que le alegraba que no pudieran cumplir su objetivo, cuando lo escuchó decir.

— Pero nada salió como esperaba y terminaste gustándome —ella se rio, Diecisiete no se inmutó y continúo hablando— Al principio pensé que solo era necesidad sexual, después de todo mi cuerpo es humano y tú eres una mujer hermosa. No me di cuenta del tipo de interés que despertaste en mí, hasta el día que no te vi más.

— Debes estar realmente aburrido para montar esta farsa —respondió indignada— O quizá solo pretendes que te crea, para que te ayude a deshacerte de la bomba en tu interior.

— Piensa lo que quieras —exclamó levantándose— Hablaremos otro día, cuando vuelvas a estar sola.

Bulma lo miró confundida, un par de segundos después la voz de Gohan llamándola resonó a las afueras de la casa, cuando se volvió hacia donde se encontraba el ojiazul, este ya había desaparecido.

— Regresaste pronto —le dijo al guerrero que en ese momento entraba apresurado a la sala.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Ella asintió— Sentí tu ki algo extraño, y me preocupe.

— Quizá es porque estoy algo estresada, es tarde y aún no he empezado a trabajar —dijo y sonrió.

Gohan la miró unos instantes, para convencerse que la mujer decía la verdad.

— Solo es el estrés, se me pasara en cuanto me ocupe en lo que debo —le aseguró— Vuelve a tu entrenamiento.

Él sonrió algo apenado, solía ser sobreprotector con ella desde el día en que falló al protegerla del ataque de los androides.

— Nos veremos en unas horas —dijo finalmente y la besó antes de marcharse.

Ella se despidió, y permaneció unos minutos más en la sala, esperando que el androide reapareciera. Cuando se convenció que estaba sola, se marchó a su laboratorio decidida a trabajar incansablemente, la urgencia por terminar su proyecto era mayor que nunca.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Notas de la autora:**_

 _Hoy tuve un día muy agitado y casi que no me da tiempo de subir el capítulo, pensé que no iba a conseguirlo, pero con un esfuerzo sobrehumano aquí esta, ojalá lo disfruten, les envío un saludo muy grande. Y cualquier comentario que deseen hacer es bien recibido._

* * *

Ya más de una vez durante esos años, se había sentido como una traidora cuando sucumbía a los deseos prohibidos de su cuerpo y su boca gemía el nombre con el que lo conoció. En esos momentos anhelaba que fueran las manos de Lapis y no las suyas, las que apagaran el fuego que devoraba su interior, deseaba volver a sentir sus caricias, sus besos, el peso de su cuerpo, su piel desnuda. Solo de rememorar aquellos instantes del pasado, en que el ojiazul recorrió su anatomía, su cuerpo explotaba en una ola de placer, que al disiparse no hacía sino aumentar su culpa.

Siempre se prometía no volver a hacerlo y terminaba por caer.

Luego que el placer se esfumaba, se odiaba al recordar que estuvo a punto de entregarse por voluntad propia a uno de los seres que le había arrebatado a aquellos que amaba, y que no titubeaba para asesinar inocentes. Odiaba especialmente, reconocer que a pesar de los años transcurridos, su piel seguía encendiéndose cada vez que venían a su memoria los momentos en que él la toco. Odiaba haberse dejado arrastrar por el deseo una vez más y sucumbir a las caricias del androide durante su último encuentro, pero lo que más la atormentaba, era saber, que si volvían a verse, tendría que luchar con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse firme y no ceder.

Cada vez que Gohan y Trunks salían de la casa comenzaba su calvario. Algunos días se sentía observada y recorría a discreción con la mirada el espacio donde se encontraba, temiendo que al hacerlo vería frente a ella al androide. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus miedos, no se atrevía a contarle nada a Gohan, segura de que si se enteraba no dudaría en ir a buscarlo, y ella no podía permitir que se enfrentaran, porque sin importar cuantos años llevaba entrenando, algo le decía que su fuerza todavía era insuficiente para ganarle.

Había transcurrido casi un mes y ella esperaba que Diecisiete hubiera perdido el interés en seguirla atormentando. Se obligó a creer en ello, para no comprometer la tranquilidad de todos, y lo logró bien hasta esa tarde. Mientras terminaba de realizar unos ajustes a la configuración de la máquina del tiempo, comenzó a sentirse intranquila, observada, y pronto comprendió que no estaba sola.

— ¿Espiándome otra vez? —preguntó en voz alta, esperando estar equivocada en sus suposiciones y no obtener ninguna respuesta.

— Me gusta verte trabajar —la masculina voz resonó clara en sus oídos. La peliazul levantó la vista hacia el techo y ahí sentado tranquilamente en una de las vigas de acero, estaba él, impasible como siempre.

Bulma abandonó lo que estaba haciendo, y de un salto bajó de la máquina. El ojiazul siguió su ejemplo, descendió del techo y en cuestión de segundos, ambos estaban frente a frente.

— Estoy cansada de tus estúpidos juegos —soltó enfadada— ¿Qué es lo quieres de mí?

— Eso ya lo sabes —dijo con voz sensual su interlocutor, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

— Entonces debí decirte esto antes, no soy tan buena en la cama como esperas, me has idealizado bastante —puntualizó casi fastidiada.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, la miró y rápidamente acortó la distancia entre ambos. Bulma pudo percibir que en sus ojos había deseo, pero también algo más, un brillo que no había visto antes.

— No más juegos —su expresión seria era casi mortal— Te diré toda la verdad, si te comprometes a hacer lo mismo —casi sonaba sincero.

— ¿Por qué volviste a buscarme? —preguntó tras meditar unos momentos.

— ¿Eso sella nuestro acuerdo? —la cuestionó a su vez, ella asintió y él simplemente dijo sin dejar de sonreír ni quitar ese aire de arrogancia que lo caracterizaba— Me gustas.

— Olvídalo —bufó molesta creyendo que todo era otra más de sus burlas.

— Hicimos un trato —exclamó tomándola por el brazo al ver que se disponía a marcharse— Y lo estoy cumpliendo.

Su voz volvía a tener ese tono similar a la sinceridad. Bulma meditó en lo que estaba sucediendo, seguramente todo era una más de sus farsas y él terminaría por tratar de seducirla de nuevo, o matándola por diversión, no estaba segura. Su única certeza era que debía ganar tiempo, hasta que Gohan notara que algo estaba mal y apareciera, por lo que optó por seguir el juego del androide.

— En la última conversación que tuvimos, dijiste que llevabas un tiempo observándome, ¿Cómo me encontraste en primer lugar?.

— Una vez recordaste a dos jóvenes y los describiste. Como tu memoria estaba afectada, pensé que solo había dos posibilidades, los viste mientras peleábamos y lo olvidaste, o tenías alguna relación con ellos. Hace apenas unos meses Dieciocho y yo tuvimos un enfrentamiento con Gohan, debo confesar que encontrarlo de nuevo fue una sorpresa, después de los años que pasaron creímos que estaba muerto...

— Eso es mentira —lo interrumpió indignada— Él me prometió que no volvería a pelear con ustedes.

— Pues lo hizo, gracias a él fue que llegué a ti —respondió dejándola sin palabras— Cuando huyó, lo seguí, lo observé por un rato mientras hablaba con Trunks, un momento después Gohan se marchó, iba a alcanzarlo para terminar con su vida, cuando apareciste Azul.

— ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para hablar conmigo entonces?

— Necesitaba tiempo.

— ¿Para qué?

— Para encontrar el momento oportuno y procesar algunas cosas —confesó desviando su mirada de ella, como si se sintiera apenado. Tras unos segundos de silencio habló de nuevo— Desde que regresé a esa casa y la encontré vacía, no hice más que pensarte. Por meses creí que mi obsesión se debía a que no logré satisfacer mi necesidad sexual contigo. Me llevó años entender que te extrañaba, solo por ser tú. Pero todo eso ya lo sabes.

La científica sintió su pulso acelerarse al escucharlo. Él debía estar bromeando, no había otra opción, su mente estaba tan retorcida que era capaz de inventar cualquier cosa con tal de manipularla, y no iba a permitírselo. Mostrándose indiferente, esbozó una sonrisa de burla y lo miró a los ojos, en su expresión se leía claramente un "no vas a engañarme", él cerró los ojos y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa torcida.

— He cumplido el trato y he dicho la verdad. Me da igual si crees en lo que digo o no.

— Que bien, porque no voy a hacerlo. Solo creo en los hechos y no en las palabras, y tú dejaste muy claras tus intenciones conmigo, cuando nos volvimos a ver.

— Actué así porque necesitaba comprobar algo.

— ¿Qué las mujeres mayores son mejores en la cama? —preguntó sarcásticamente ella.

— Que aún sentías lo mismo que yo —confesó al tiempo que la miraba fijamente y se acercaba a ella— Tenía en mente esperar unos meses más para hablar contigo, pero al descubrir la relación que mantienes con Gohan no pude postergarlo más.

— ¿Sentiste celos? —preguntó al tiempo que se reía ante su propia broma.

— Lo hubiera destrozado pedazo a pedazo, si no hubieras estado presente —soltó haciendo que la sangre de Bulma se helara y su sonrisa desapareciera por completo.

— No te atrevas a lastimarlo —lo amenazó— O le diré de la bomba que llevas en tu interior.

— Hazlo —la retó sin mostrar un gramo de preocupación—La explosión lo matará también a él.

Bulma apretó los dientes, eso lo sabía, porque eso nunca se atrevió a decírselo al guerrero. El pelinegro sonrió como si leyera sus pensamientos.

— Hay algo que quiero saber, ¿Has vuelto a estar con él después de que nos vimos? —preguntó de pronto el androide. Ella lo miró furiosa— Hicimos un trato sobre decir la verdad —le recordó.

— Casi todas las noches —mintió. No había dejado que Gohan la tocara por la culpa que sentía, tras comprobar que seguía deseando al ojiazul.

El atractivo rostro del joven se descompuso por un momento, y aunque fue muy rápido la peliazul observó que apretaba los puños con rabia. En apenas un parpadeo, la tomó entre sus brazos y la acorraló contra la pared, sus ojos azules reflejaban algo similar a los celos. Su extraña reacción, provocó que Bulma se cuestionara la veracidad de su conversación, quizá él no estaba mintiendo después de todo.

— No creo que lo desees más que a mí —dijo recuperando su natural arrogancia— Y voy a demostrártelo.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, recorrió con su mirada sus labios y comprobó que Azul se estremecía ante su contacto.

— ¡Suéltala! —gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

El androide se giró hacia el recién llegado, y su mirada destelló por el odio. Se apartó de la mujer y se aproximó al guerrero con aire petulante. Antes de que la peliazul pudiera decir algo, Diecisiete se movió a una velocidad impresionante y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo a Gohan en el estómago, que lo hizo doblarse.

— Te mostraré mi verdadero poder antes de matarte —exclamó sin dejar de golpear al saiyayin.

Por toda respuesta, Gohan solo bloqueó sus ataques, dirigiendo sus movimientos y la pelea hacia fuera del laboratorio. Fue entonces que Bulma comprendió lo que sucedía, él estaba tratando de proteger la máquina del tiempo de cualquier daño, pero era tal la fuerza del androide que temía que terminara muerto antes de conseguir su objetivo, pues a cada segundo que pasaba el guerrero se debilitaba. Con la mente enfocada en salvarlo, corrió hacia ellos.

— ¡Lapis basta! —gritó una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

La mención de ese nombre, desconcertó a Diecisiete el tiempo suficiente para que Bulma se interpusiera entre él y Gohan.

— Apártate —le ordenó y al ver que no le obedecía, generó una esfera en su mano para asustarla— Hazte a un lado.

— No —respondió ella abrazándose con fuerza al guerrero, quien se encontraba más aturdido por la situación que por los golpes recibidos.

— ¡Mamá!, ¡Gohan! —gritó Trunks apareciendo en el laboratorio, mostrándose dispuesto a atacar a Diecisiete.

— Por favor, no lo lastimes —pidió asustada al ver la mirada fría del androide fija en su hijo.

Él se volvió a mirarla, meditó un segundo en la petición, y se alzó de hombros.

— Terminaremos esta pelea otro día. Nos veremos pronto Azul —soltó Diecisiete antes de atravesar a toda velocidad el techo de la habitación y desaparecer.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Notas de la autora:**_

 _Hola, espero disfruten la actualización. Cualquier comentario para mejorar mi trabajo o sobre la historia es bien recibido._

* * *

El tenso ambiente de la habitación era insoportable, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo, cualquier frase equivocada podía derrumbar lo que habían construido en todos esos años. Bulma, sentada en el colchón, miraba de reojo al guerrero de vez en cuando, su expresión era plana, no le decía nada, en esos instantes Gohan tenía puesta la careta con la que solía ocultarse del mundo.

Al cabo de una hora de silencio, ella se levantó y encendió un cigarrillo, sabía que él odiaba que fumara, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba desahogar su zozobra interna de alguna forma. Mientras fumaba, fijo su vista en el joven, esperando que él se volviera a mirarla también, lo cual no sucedió.

— Soy una mentirosa —apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero, y camino hasta quedar a dos pasos de Gohan— Los androides me encontraron después que atacaron la ciudad, creyeron que sería divertido aprovechar mi amnesia para divertirse y luego matarme. No supe quiénes eran hasta el día que fuiste a buscarme, ni entendí sus verdaderas intenciones de inmediato. Cuando recuperé por completo la memoria, pude entender lo que había sucedido en ese entonces, pero decidí no decir nada... ya bastantes razones tenías para odiarlos, no quise añadir una más.

Gohan movió su brazo para evitar que ella lo tocara cuando lo intentó. Ante el rechazo, la científica volvió a sentarse en el colchón, lejos de él.

— Si te hice prometer que no los enfrentarías hasta hacerte más fuerte, fue por protegerte de ellos —finalizó.

El guerrero aspiró aire con fuerza, sus ojos azabaches se fijaron en los de la mujer, como si quisiera atravesarla con la mirada.

— Traicioné mis principios como peleador por cumplir esa promesa —su voz era grave y denotaba decepción— Por años, he cargado sobre mis hombros la culpa por las muertes que no evite, por todas aquellas personas a las que ni siquiera intente defender, y lo hizo por ti —le recriminó.

— De haberlos seguido enfrentando, estarías muerto para este momento —soltó sin poder evitarlo— Y esa culpa de la que hablas, también la siento yo.

Él lo sabía, lo vio en sus ojos cada vez que se anunciaba un ataque, solo lo había dicho para lastimarla. Podía seguir reclamándole por horas su silencio, y cualquier cosa que le viniera a la mente, esperando que la decepción que sentía se disipara, pero él no era así. Lo único que en verdad podría ayudarlo era deshacerse cuanto antes, de lo que en realidad lo estaba matando.

— Hay algo entre ustedes —su voz era más grave y seria que nunca— Y no tiene caso que lo niegues —ella se aproximó para explicarle algo, pero no la dejo— La forma en que te miraba lo decía todo... me siento enfermo solo de recordar la familiaridad con la que te trato al llamarte Azul.

— Gohan...

— Déjame hablar. ¿Sabes cuantas veces escuché inocentes suplicando por sus vidas inútilmente? —le preguntó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos como para ahuyentar esos fantasmas de su memoria— Cientos... y solo bastó una petición tuya para que ese asesino abandonara la pelea... Y no puedo dejar de cuestionarme, ¿A qué acuerdo has tenido que llegar con él para lograrlo?, ¿Cuánto has comprometido tu integridad para eso?...

La bofetada que la mujer le propinó hizo eco en las paredes. Solo en ese momento el guerrero pudo advertir, las lágrimas en sus ojos celestes.

— No vuelvas a insultarme —advirtió antes de apartarse— Mientras tenga un gramo de memoria en mi cuerpo, jamás me entregaría por mi voluntad, al responsable del infierno en que vivimos.

Una idea desagradable paso por la mente del joven al escucharla, y su respiración se agitó. Al verlo, Bulma comprendió de inmediato el malentendido. Sabía que aclararlo, resultaría probablemente más doloroso, pero ya era tiempo de decirle algunas cosas.

— Casi lo hice en el pasado, pero solo fue porque no sabía quién era. Como te dije hace tiempo, hubo cierta atracción entre nosotros —admitió sin mirarlo.

— Y en esa ocasión confesaste que a veces pensabas en él, nunca olvide esa parte de la historia —soltó y el resentimiento se filtró en su voz— ¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo ahora, a pesar de saber quién es?. .

Ahí estaba, la pregunta que por años temió enfrentar, la que al responderla sinceramente podía terminar todo entre ellos. Sin embargo, la cobardía no estaba en su naturaleza, así que respondió con total honestidad.

— He peleado conmigo misma por evitarlo.

— ¡No es verdad! —exclamó al escuchar su afirmación. Sus fuertes brazos la sujetaron de los hombros y la sacudieron— ¡No puede serlo!.

— Lo siento —repitió una y otra vez, hasta que él la soltó.

Gohan se apartó para recuperar un poco de su cordura, se pasó una mano por su cabello azabache y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí entonces? —la pregunta escapo de su boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

— Te amo —dijo usando el mismo tono de ocasiones pasadas, lo que hizo cuestionarse a Gohan, si era real la sinceridad que le había atribuido a esa frase todo el tiempo o no.

— ¿Me amas?, cómo puedes decir eso, después de confesarme que ese maldito asesino te atrae —le reclamó, y su voz dejaba al descubierto el dolor que sentía.

Había estado con esa mujer tanto tiempo, que la conocía a la perfección, sin embargo, a pesar de saber que estaba siendo sincera, los celos en su interior no lo dejaban pensar claramente. La idea de que su peor enemigo pudiera inspirar algo en Bulma que no fuera odio, lo hacía sentirse solo y traicionado.

— Es la verdad —los ojos celestes se fijaron en los suyos— Jamás movería un dedo para salvar a Diecisiete si pudiera, en cambio hubiera dado mi vida por la tuya hace unas horas sin dudarlo.

A pesar de la veracidad de sus palabras, ella se percató de las dudas en los ojos del guerrero. Sabía que había traicionado a todos con lo que sentía por el androide, pero también que el amor que le tenía a Gohan era mil veces mayor, y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

— Él ya nos ha arrebatado muchas cosas, por favor no permitas que nos quite esto también —le rogó usando el último argumento que tenía.

El guerrero no respondió de inmediato. Tras unos minutos, tomo el rostro de la mujer en sus manos y la beso con ferocidad, como si de esa forma pudiera borrar a su rival de la mente de Bulma. Y mientras sus labios reclamaban posesivamente los de ella, supo que no dejaría jamás que Diecisiete la tuviera, la apartaría de su lado a como diera lugar.

— No le permitiré hacerlo —advirtió separándose de la científica, quien respiró aliviada al escucharlo.

— Gohan yo...

— Ahora más que nunca debes terminar la máquina del tiempo —la interrumpió y su mirada casi pareció atravesarla.

— Lo haré —le prometió acariciando su mejilla.

— Y como condición para olvidarme de lo que sucedió hoy, irás con Trunks al pasado y no regresaran más. Solo así podré hacerlo —sentenció con voz firme.

— Entonces nunca sucederá —le respondió con la seguridad de siempre— Porque no voy a dejarte, sin importar cuanto insistas.

La afirmación de la mujer tuvo el efecto de un bálsamo sobre su dolorida alma. La pareja se fundió en un abrazo que al cabo de un tiempo, termino con la cama deshecha y húmeda por el sudor de sus cuerpos al amarse.

Gohan miró el cuerpo desnudo de Bulma, aún entrelazado con el suyo. No permitiría jamás que Diecisiete volviera a acercársele, ni que regresara a interferir con la meta que llevaban tantos años esperando concretar.

Cuidando de no despertarla abandono el lecho, se vistió y salió a buscar a Trunks. El joven estaba sentado en el sofá con expresión preocupada, apenas vio a su maestro, sus ojos reflejaron la incertidumbre que sentía. Gohan ocupo un sitio a su lado, y lentamente le contó la verdad casi por completo, solo omitió lo que Bulma sentía por el androide, pues dudaba que estuviera listo para procesar esa información todavía.

— No podemos dejar la Corporación —dijo adivinando sus pensamientos— Transportar a otro sitio la máquina sería demasiado arriesgado.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos?.

— Suspenderemos el entrenamiento, ayudaras a Bulma para que termine más pronto, mientras yo vigilo el laboratorio. Tu madre cree que en unos días terminara los ajustes que faltan y podrán viajar al pasado.

— ¿Dijiste podrán? —su maestro asintió— Pero mi madre ya existe en la época en la que iré, ¿No alterara eso el futuro?... ¿Y qué pasara contigo?.

— No sucederá nada mientras ella se mantenga apartada de los que la conocen, y puedo cuidarme bien solo, no te preocupes por eso.

— Mi madre no te dejara, ella te ama —afirmó provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del guerrero.

— Y yo a ella —admitió para luego recobrar su expresión seria de siempre— Sé que se rehusara a hacerlo, lo hemos hablado. Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

— No hay forma de que pueda convencerla —puntualizó el joven.

— Lo sé, Bulma es muy obstinada, pero no se trata de lo que ella quiera, si no de protegerla de los androides.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —respondió tras meditar en las palabras del joven.

— Primero no le dirás nada de lo que hemos hablado, segundo, te enseñare una técnica inofensiva para dejarla inconsciente. Se la aplicaras cuando se despida de ti, y la subiremos a la máquina, eso es todo.

— Va a matarme cuando despierte —advirtió su discípulo con expresión preocupada.

— No lo hará, ¿Quién le avisaría a los demás de los androides si eso sucede? —dijo esperando que su pequeña broma sirviera para relajar al estresado joven. Al verlo más tranquilo continuo— Hago esto por su bien ¿Lo comprendes, verdad?

— Si, pero promete que te cuidaras bien en nuestra ausencia, porque estoy seguro que apenas mi madre recobre el conocimiento, buscara la forma de volver por ti.

— Estaré aquí cuando eso pase, ya verás.

El joven de cabello lila noto la esperanza en la voz de su maestro, y se prometió a sí mismo, que después de cumplir su misión se ocuparía junto con la científica de regresar por él.

Tras la conversación, cada uno de los guerreros se fue a su habitación. Gohan sonrió levemente al comprobar que Bulma seguía dormida, y acarició con delicadeza el cabello celeste que reposaba sobre la almohada. Se recostó a su lado, pensando que pronto, ella y Trunks viajarían al pasado y vivirían ahí, tranquilos, seguros, y apartados de ese infierno.


	16. Chapter16

Grandes grietas comenzaron a formarse en el muro, a medida que los movimientos del puño del joven recargado en ella se hicieron más frecuentes. La conversación que escuchó días atrás lo tenía intranquilo. No solo planeaban llevarse a Azul, si no terminar con su reinado de terror antes de que este comenzara y no iba a permitírselos.

— Que aburrimiento —la voz de su gemela lo saco de sus pensamientos— Aquí no queda nada que destruir.

— Entonces, ve a otro lado, no molestes.

El tono de voz, así como la actitud del androide, confirmó sus sospechas, algo le ocurría a Diecisiete, algo que no pensaba compartirle.

— Visitaré la ciudad del sur —él asintió sin mirarla y la rubia emprendió el vuelo.

Que Dieciocho desapareciera de su vista era lo único que necesitaba. Apenas unos minutos después de quedarse a solas, el androide emprendió el vuelo hacia la Corporación, al llegar busco un lugar estratégico para espiar a sus ocupantes. Gohan estaba fuera del laboratorio, completamente en guardia, lo cual casi le provoca una risa involuntaria, el poder del guerrero no sería suficiente para detenerlo de lo que planeaba hacer.

En su mente todo estaba claro, utilizaría la estrategia de su enemigo a su favor, una vez que el hijo de Azul se dispusiera a viajar al pasado, e hiciera que ella perdiera el conocimiento, él entraría al laboratorio, eliminaría rápidamente a los dos guerreros y luego destruiría todo en esa habitación a excepción de la mujer. Cuando ella despertara, estaría sola, su única opción sería él.

La espera no fue tan corta como se imaginaba, dos días más tarde la rutina de los habitantes a la que empezaba a acostumbrarse cambió. Y cuando vio que Gohan abandonaba su guardia sin razón aparente, supo que el momento había llegado. Con cautela suficiente para no ser detectado, Diecisiete se dirigió al laboratorio.

— Coloqué la medicina en el compartimiento metálico que esta junto a los controles —indicó la mujer— También programé la máquina tres años antes de tu nacimiento, justo el día que Goku regreso del espacio, recuerda Trunks, se cuidadoso y bajo ningún motivo reveles tu identidad a nadie que no sea él.

— Le has dicho eso cientos de veces —dijo Gohan tratando de tranquilizarla— Lo hará bien.

Ella sonrió, lo sabía, solo que le era difícil despedirse de su hijo aunque fuera por unas horas.

— Dame un abrazo —pidió ella, sin advertir las miradas entre los guerreros.

El joven sonrió y se acercó a la mujer. Mientras ella lo abrazaba, posiciono rápidamente su mano en su cuello y aplico un poco de presión, un segundo después la mujer quedó inconsciente en sus brazos.

— Cuídala bien —le encargó Gohan después que recostaron a Bulma dentro de la máquina.

El guerrero no obtuvo respuesta, la mirada de su joven discípulo estaba fija en la puerta y en sus ojos se reflejaba el temor.

— Los espero afuera —indicó el recién llegado con una sonrisa desafiante— ¿O prefieren pelear aquí?

Los jóvenes saiyayins se miraron el uno al otro. Gohan comenzó a avanzar hacia el androide mientras Trunks permanecía en el mismo sitio, cerca del aparato que la científica construyo para viajar en el tiempo.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses —soltó el ojiazul adivinando sus intenciones, generando al instante en su mano derecha una enorme esfera de energía— Soy más veloz y antes de que logres presionar un botón, estarás muerto junto con ella.

— ¿Cómo sé que no vas a matarla cuando me aparte?

— No estoy interesado en dañar a Azul. Pero si insisten en no salir, puede que cambie de opinión.

Ante la amenaza los dos guerreros abandonaron el laboratorio bajo la mirada atenta del androide. Una vez fuera la batalla comenzó, Gohan y Trunks se lanzaron sin dudarlo contra su oponente, a quien no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo pelear con dos guerreros al mismo tiempo. Al contrario, Diecisiete parecía tener prisa por deshacerse de ellos ya que sus ataques eran más violentos y mortíferos que nunca.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro el poder combinado de los guerreros comenzó a inclinar la balanza a su favor, y en un giro inesperado el androide se vio acorralado por los dos supersaiyayin. La victoria parecía casi perdida para él, cuando una enorme esfera de energía impacto a Trunks, quien apenas si alcanzó a cubrirse. Tanto Diecisiete como Gohan se volvieron, y ahí, con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en el rostro estaba Dieciocho.

— Así que te diviertes sin mí —le reprochó señalando con su vista a los dos guerreros.

— Solo mátalos de una vez —dijo él comenzando a atacar a Gohan de nuevo.

La rubia no esperó una segunda petición, llevaba tanto sin tener una pelea decente, que las energías que llevaban años dormidas en su interior reaparecieron de golpe y se lanzó a atacar al supersaiyayin más joven de inmediato. Gohan y Diecisiete se enfrascaron en una lucha feroz, cada ataque que lanzaban, cada patada, cada golpe, era guiado por el deseo de terminar con la vida de su oponente.

— Esta pelea es mía —le advirtió a su gemela cuando esta comenzó a atacar a Gohan.

— El otro está muerto —declaró con fastidio.

Gohan miró el cuerpo de su discípulo tirado boca abajo a unos metros, su ki era débil pero estaba con vida, y él haría todo lo posible para asegurarse que así siguiera. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía hacer mucho contra el poder de los androides juntos.

La fuerza desmedida de Dieciocho comenzó a hacer estragos en la Corporación, por lo que Gohan temió que dañaran el laboratorio donde Bulma se encontraba, así que aprovechando un descuido voló lo más rápidamente posible hacia otra dirección para alejarla de ahí.

— Pensaba que eras más valiente —se burló la androide al alcanzarlo.

— ¿Qué esperas Dieciocho?, Acabalo ya —apuntó impaciente su gemelo, sabiendo que la científica podría despertar en cualquier momento y que la rubia descubriría su secreto.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo? —lo reto Gohan con un gesto desafiante.

A pesar de sus deseos de hacerlo trizas se contuvo, Diecisiete tenía el talento de ocultar muy bien sus verdaderas intenciones, y matarlo provocaría que su gemela enfureciera y buscara con quien desquitar su ira, no podía darse el lujo de que eso pasara con Azul tan cerca. Tenía que dejar que Dieciocho lo matara y luego convencerla de irse, ya regresaría después a buscar a la mujer.

— Bulma ya piensa lo peor de ti de todos modos —aseguró el saiyayin para provocarlo.

Antes que Gohan pudiera revelar algo más, Diecisiete le asestó un golpe que lo hizo toser sangre.

— Oye, soy quien va a matarlo —protestó la rubia lanzándole una mirada amenazante a su gemelo.

— Tienes un minuto, o lo haré yo —le advirtió aquel con un tono mortal.

La androide comenzó a contar a partir del uno en voz alta al tiempo que asestaba brutales golpes al guerrero, al llegar al número cuarenta y dos Gohan ya había perdido su estado de supersaiyayin y su condición era crítica.

— Cincuenta y u... —el conteo fue detenido al impactarse una bola de energía en su hombro, furiosa la rubia se volvió hacia donde había provenido el ataque— Creí que había acabado contigo.

Gohan alcanzó a distinguir la figura de Trunks a unos metros de ellos.

— Parece que otra vez somos dos contra dos —expresó la voz fría del androide— Elige tu oponente.

Dieciocho alzó su dedo índice y lo movió de derecha a izquierda por unos segundos, alternando entre los dos guerreros. Finalmente, sonrió y se lanzó hacia uno de ellos.

— No me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas —vociferó atacando a Trunks.

Diecisiete sonrió complacido, podía darse el gusto de matar a Gohan con sus propias manos. Sin perder tiempo se lanzó contra él y arremetió con ferocidad en un despiadado ataque.

La científica abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al advertir que estaba dentro de la máquina del tiempo, y absolutamente sola en el laboratorio. Una sensación de temor la inundó de pies a cabeza, por lo que corrió lo más rápido que le fue posible hacia afuera, estando en el jardín escuchó fuertes ráfagas de viento, sin embargo, el aire que rozaba su piel no era capaz de hacer ese sonido. Le llevó una fracción de segundo comprender que sucedía, rápidamente alzó su vista al cielo. A lo lejos distinguió cuatro pequeñas figuras suspendidas en el aire, y no dudo en correr hacia esa dirección.

La vida de Gohan se escapaba lentamente cuando sintió aproximarse el ki de la mujer que amaba. Sin comprender el motivo de la sonrisa que acababa de aparecer en el rostro de su rival, Diecisiete le asestó un último ataque, con tanta fuerza que el cuerpo del guerrero se estrelló contra el suelo de forma estruendosa. No muy lejos de él, su hermana seguía jugando a esquivar los débiles ataques del de cabello lila, más al advertir que su gemelo había acabado con su oponente, la rubia sonrió y tras lanzar al joven por el aire, junto sus manos para generar una esfera de energía que impacto directamente el pecho del saiyayin.

Bulma escuchó una fuerte explosión y corrió con más fuerza que antes. Su respiración se detuvo al contemplar solo dos figuras suspendidas en el aire, y el cuerpo de Gohan a unos metros de ella. Temblando se acercó, se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y lo más suavemente que pudo colocó la cabeza del joven sobre sus piernas.

— No me dejes —suplicó y sus dedos recorrieron amorosamente el cabello azabache del guerrero— Te amo Gohan, te amo.

Él estaba muy débil pero aun así se esforzó por responderle.

Un "Te amo" apenas audible, escapo de su boca, ella lo beso y acarició su rostro mientras se esforzaba por no romper en llanto. Gohan siguió mirándola fijamente, y poco a poco la imagen de Bulma se fue desvaneciendo al mismo tiempo que el dolor físico que lo embargaba desaparecía por completo.

— ¿No se suponía que te habías deshecho de ella? —le preguntó Dieciocho al contemplar a Azul llorando desconsolada sobre el cadáver de Gohan.

Diecisiete no le contestó, a pesar de la distancia escuchó claramente la declaración de amor que la mujer le hacía a su enemigo, y su sangre hervía de celos y de rabia.

— Qué más da, terminaré lo que empezaste y la mataré de una vez, será divertido.

El androide descendió velozmente hacia donde se encontraba la peliazul, y se interpuso entre ella y su gemela.

— Ya entiendo —la rubia esbozó una sonrisa— Ahora que comprobaste que le gustan los hombres más jóvenes, quieres una oportunidad, ¿No es así?.

La risa de Dieciocho resonó en los oídos de la científica, Bulma levantó la mirada y la fijo en ella.

— Estoy bastante contenta después de matar al amigo de tu amado Gohan, así que por hoy te perdonaré la vida Azul.

Bulma sabía que la androide era cruel y pensó que solo jugaba con ella. Más al volver su vista hacia Diecisiete, notó que él estaba evitando mirarla.

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo?... ¿Qué le hicieron a Trunks? —preguntó desesperada, buscando a su alrededor algún indicio del joven.

— ¿Tu hijo?, vaya eso no me lo esperaba, pero da igual, lo maté hace un momento —se jactó la rubia, disfrutando la expresión de dolor en la mirada de la mujer al escucharla.

Bulma gritó desesperada mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar de sus ojos celestes. Diecisiete se aproximó a ella, la apartó del cuerpo de Gohan y a pesar de sus protestas la tomó en sus brazos. Dieciocho observó la escena con la misma frialdad de siempre y contrario a lo que esperaba el androide, no se opuso una vez que este emprendió el vuelo llevando a Azul con él.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _Hola, este capítulo fue bastante triste de escribir, aunque necesario para el desarrollo de la trama de la historia, así que, que se le va a hacer. A pesar de todo, ojalá lo disfrutaran, hasta el siguiente domingo._

 _Cualquier comentario para mejorar mi trabajo o sobre la historia es bien recibido._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Notas de la autora:**_

 _Hola, espero disfruten este capítulo, nos vemos el siguiente domingo._

 _Cualquier comentario para mejorar mi trabajo o sobre la historia es bien recibido._

* * *

Había transcurrido un día desde que la llevo con él y la mujer no había hablado ni comido desde entonces. Lo único que hizo desde que llego a la casa donde ahora se encontraban, fue quedarse en un rincón, abrazar sus rodillas y sollozar a ratos.

— Deja de llorar de una vez —ordenó, su voz denotaba que su paciencia estaba en el límite y que estaba cansado de escucharla.

El sonido cesó, y el joven se volvió a mirar a la mujer complacido. Sin embargo, una sensación extraña cruzó el pecho del androide cuando Azul fijo sus ojos celestes en él, había una intención en ellos que no supo interpretar. Tras unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, ella dejo de mirarlo, deslizó sus dedos por su rostro para retirar las lágrimas que aún quedaban y se movió lo suficiente para quedar de espaldas a él.

Diecisiete entendió el significado de su gesto, por lo que abandonó la habitación. Afuera estaba su hermana, quien al verlo aparecer con expresión disgustada, lo miró burlona.

— ¿Tu mascota está portándose mal?.

— Deja de referirte a ella de esa forma Dieciocho —el comentario provoco más a su gemela, que siguió hablando sobre Azul solo para molestarlo— No estoy de humor para escuchar tus estupideces —le advirtió mirándola.

— Me tiene sin cuidado tu estado de ánimo —respondió la androide al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por su rubio cabello y jugueteaba un poco con este— Vas a soportar mis comentarios, a menos que quieras que la mate de una vez.

— No vas a hacerlo, ya te lo dije —puntualizó mirando con fastidio a su interlocutora, la cual soltó una carcajada.

— ¿A qué juegas ahora? —siguió diciendo sin hacer caso del mal humor de Diecisiete— Pensé que la destrozarías después de su conmovedora escena con Gohan, y no. Está sana y salva.

El androide apretó ligeramente los puños, en ocasiones su gemela era insoportable.

— En la capital del Oeste quedan algunos sobrevivientes, ¿Por qué no vas a visitarlos? —sugirió ansioso por terminar la conversación y deshacerse de la molesta rubia.

— Ya veo, quieres un poco de privacidad ¿no? —sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la salida— Los dejaré a solas, diviértete —llevó sus dedos índice y medio a sus labios, y le lanzó a su hermano un burlón beso de despedida— Regresaré más tarde.

Diecisiete dejo pasar un rato antes de entrar de nuevo a la habitación de Azul, ella al escuchar el ruido de la puerta se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que me asesine y terminamos esto de una vez?... Escuché su conversación y Dieciocho parece más que dispuesta a hacerlo...

— Me gustas, ya lo sabes —le respondió como si ella pudiera tomar eso como un cumplido después de todo lo que le había hecho— ¿Sigues sin creerme? —se acercó a la mujer y tomó su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

— Ya basta de farsas Lapis —una risa de desdén escapó de sus labios al llamarlo así— Conozco bien tus engaños.

— No todo lo que he dicho ha sido mentira —admitió el ojiazul, sin que la expresión de la mujer cambiara un poco— Lapis era el nombre que tenía cuando el Doctor Maki Gero me secuestró para convertirme en androide contra mi voluntad.

— Te convirtió en un cíborg —lo corrigió— Y tu triste pasado no me interesa.

— Eres una mujer dura Azul. Te he contado cosas que nadie más sabe y no te conmueves ni un poco —dijo acercándose más a ella.

— Deja de llamarme así, no lo soporto —por un instante en sus ojos brilló esa ferocidad que él encontraba fascinante— Mi nombre es Bulma.

— Bulma... suena extraño, quizá me acostumbre con el tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo?... prefiero estar muerta a pasar un segundo más contigo.

El androide soltó la barbilla de la mujer al escucharla y se apartó unos pasos, esta lo vio apretar la mandíbula y los puños, y creyó que su fin había llegado.

— Tendrás que hacerte a la idea, ya no tienes a nadie más —dijo tras unos instantes, provocando que la sonrisa de esperanza dibujada en el rostro de la científica desapareciera— A partir de ahora cuidaré de ti, como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿De esto se trataba todo? —gritó encarándolo cuando comprendió el enfermo razonamiento de su captor— ¿Creíste que si recreabas las circunstancias en que nos encontramos la primera vez, iba a caer en tu juego con la misma facilidad de antes?...

Diecisiete no lo negó, en su mente la idea tenía bastante lógica, sin sus rivales de por medio ella estaba tan sola como antes. Él la protegería y a cambio tendría que permanecer a su lado, la atracción entre ellos resurgiría y con el tiempo conseguiría que Azul olvidara todo a excepción de él.

— ¡Pues eres un imbécil! —volvió a gritar Bulma, sacándolo de sus pensamientos— Jamás haré lo que quieres, ni permitiré que vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima.

Él sonrió, ella se mentía a sí misma al afirmar semejante disparate e iba a demostrárselo. En un movimiento rápido la aprisiono contra la pared.

— Estás temblando —afirmó mientras sus dedos recorrían el cabello celeste de la mujer y su cálido aliento rozaba su mejilla— No puedes engañarme, a pesar de todo me deseas.

— Jamás sería capaz de sentir algo diferente al odio, por la persona que me ha quitado todo en la vida.

La sinceridad en sus palabras resonó en los oídos del androide, y una sensación desagradable se agolpó en sus entrañas al mirar los ojos de la mujer carentes del deseo que vio en ellos apenas unos días antes. Sin aceptar lo que Azul decía, acarició su boca lentamente esperando estremecerla, por respuesta ella se apartó bruscamente.

— Te daré un tiempo para que entres en razón —exclamó para ocultar su confusión al verse rechazado.

— No hay tiempo suficiente que me permita olvidar que mataste a las dos personas que más amaba —soltó y la llama de sus ojos celestes aumentó de intensidad.

— Gohan se lo buscó —le respondió sin un gramo de arrepentimiento— Y en cuanto a tu hijo, Dieciocho fue quién combatió con él, no yo.

— ¡Pero dejaste que lo matara! —gritó y sus puños golpearon con furia el pecho del androide— ¡Mi único objetivo todo este tiempo, era que mi hijo viviera en paz!. Y me lo quitaron...

Bulma siguió desahogando su furia, él no la detuvo, al menos no hasta que advirtió el daño en las manos de la mujer. En ese momento la sujetó de las muñecas para impedirle que continuara, a pesar de eso la científica trató de seguirlo golpeando, tras unos minutos de ver que sus intentos eran inútiles, se rindió.

— Seis meses —musitó al tiempo que fijaba sus ojos celestes en los del androide— Trunks vivió por diecisiete años y solo pudo disfrutar de unos meses de tranquilidad antes de que ustedes aparecieran... mi hijo se merecía algo mejor.

Él advirtió entonces que la llama en sus ojos se había apagado, la mirada de la mujer estaba vacía. Desconcertado se apartó de ella, y fue entonces que lo supo, la había dañado de forma irreparable.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Notas de la autora:**_

 _Hola, antes de dejar mis comentarios de siempre, quiero aprovechar para agradecerle a los lectores que siguen la historia y se han tomado el tiempo para dejar su opinión, en verdad me gusta leer que piensan y aprecio mucho que lo hagan, también quiero comentarles que el final de este fanfiction está cerca, quizá dos o tres capítulos por mucho, así que ya nos acercamos al fin._

 _Espero disfruten este capítulo, y cualquier comentario para mejorar mi trabajo o sobre la historia es bien recibido. Hasta el siguiente domingo._

* * *

La mujer era testaruda, obligarla a comer para mantenerla viva era todo un circo. Tras unos días, el androide perdió la paciencia así que la amenazó, o se alimentaba, o él mataría una persona por cada comida que se negara a hacer. A pesar que con eso había logrado que obedeciera, de vez en cuando ella lo desafiaba, y él tenía que recordarle las consecuencias de su mal comportamiento.

— Eres un demente —le dijo antes de tomar de mala gana uno de las manzanas que Diecisiete le ofrecía.

— Y tú demasiado obstinada.

El recuerdo de Gohan llamándola así en el pasado la invadió. Trató de contenerse, pero a pesar de sus intentos unas lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos.

— ¿Y ahora que te sucede? —la científica no respondió, por lo que su interlocutor volvió a insistir— Te hice una pregunta.

— Gohan solía decirme eso todo el tiempo… lo extraño —soltó finalmente.

La mención de su rival provocó que el ojiazul le lanzara una mirada de furia, que a ella no le importó en lo más mínimo. Necesitaba desahogarse y le daba igual si su captor estaba interesado en escucharla o no, por lo que continúo hablando.

— Nunca lo hubieras pensado al verlo siempre dispuesto a enfrentar el peligro, pero de niño nunca le gustó pelear, incluso era algo tímido... al crecer no le quedo más opción que convertirse en guerrero. Aun así, siempre hizo su mejor esfuerzo por proteger a los demás, en especial hizo todo lo posible por cuidar de Trunks y de mí.

— Todo un héroe, ¿O un santo?, no me decido como llamarlo —agregó con sarcasmo, no soportaba escucharla expresarse con tanta admiración de su enemigo.

— Quizá fue ambas, y también el hombre más valiente que he conocido —siguió diciendo, sin prestar atención a sus burlas— Nunca lo merecí.

— Si estás tratando de hacerme enfadar para que te mate, pierdes el tiempo —comentó al tiempo que le daba la espalda, en un intento por ocultarle los celos y la furia que sentía.

— Lo sé, solo pretendía amenizar la comida con un poco de plática —la ironía también era su fuerte y no dudaba en usarla contra él— Como te decía, Gohan fue como un padre para Trunks, prácticamente me ayudo a criarlo y...

— Han pasado dos semanas, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de pensar en ellos? —el hastío en su voz era más que claro, no toleraba que alguien que no fuera él ocupara la mente de la mujer.

— Nunca mientras este con vida —respondió desafiante— Si tanto te molesta, entonces deshazte de mí.

— Deja de provocarme —dijo al tiempo que se volvía hacia ella, y su mirada se tornaba mortal— He sido muy paciente contigo, pero eso puede cambiar.

— ¿Por qué no te decides? —preguntó como si no hubiese escuchado la advertencia— ¿Qué ganas con mantenerme con vida?.

Una mirada fría e intimidante se fijó en ella, en un segundo Diecisiete acortó la distancia entre ellos y dirigió su mano rápidamente a su rostro, instintivamente Bulma cerró los ojos en espera de una bofetada. En lugar de eso los dedos del androide recorrieron su mejilla delicadamente.

— Llegará el día que comprendas que conmigo estás mejor, ya verás —aseguró acercando su rostro al de ella.

— Todavía estoy lejos del síndrome de Estocolmo —dijo para provocarlo nuevamente, por toda respuesta él la beso fugazmente y luego se apartó.

— Te veré en la cena —añadió antes de abandonar la habitación.

Bulma lo maldijo mentalmente, él le había quitado a Gohan, a Trunks, su libertad, y hasta la opción de quitarse la vida. En esas cuatro paredes no había un solo objeto que le sirviera para ese fin, e intentar matarse de hambre tampoco había funcionado. Solo había una forma de dejar ese mundo, y cuando tuviera la oportunidad, terminaría con todo.

— ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó la rubia al ver a su hermano pasar frente a ella en dirección a la puerta.

— No es de tu incumbencia —respondió en un tono tan agresivo que le crispó los nervios a su gemela.

Dieciocho apretó los puños, se levantó del sofá donde descansaba y se dirigió a la habitación de Azul. Apenas ella la vio entrar, le clavó sus ojos celestes dejando reflejar en ellos todo el odio del que era capaz.

— Tu hijo solía mirarme de esa forma mientras peleábamos —le dijo esperando por su reacción, más la mujer solo apartó su vista.

— A Diecisiete no le gustara enterarse que estuviste aquí. Así que vete.

— Puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

— Ya te advertí, no me culpes cuando tu hermano te pateé el trasero por no obedecerlo.

— Él no me da órdenes, ni tu tampoco pequeña perra.

— ¿No?, ¿Entonces porque no te has atrevido a tocarme un solo cabello desde que estoy aquí? —se burló, odiaba a la androide y el sentimiento era mutuo, así que todas sus interacciones iban dirigidas a provocarse una a la otra.

— Eres demasiado insignificante.

— No lo haces porque le temes a Diecisiete, ¿no es verdad?, él me ha dicho que es el más poderoso de los dos —respondió sin inmutarse.

Por toda respuesta la rubia esbozó una sonrisa torcida, paso airada junto a la peliazul y se sentó en el colchón. Observó a la científica detenidamente, y la expresión en su rostro comenzó a tornarse burlona.

— Hay una cosa que me da curiosidad, ¿Qué edad tienes Azul?.

— Cincuenta —pronunció orgullosa la de cabello celeste, intuyendo hacia donde iba la conversación.

— Debo admitir que para ser una humana has logrado conservarte bien, más no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que envejezcas y Diecisiete deje de encontrarte atractiva y se aburra de ti —soltó mirándola de arriba a abajo despectivamente— Podrás vivir cinco años quizá si tienes suerte, luego te asesinara sin dudarlo.

Bulma se rio con ganas, ante la prohibición explícita del androide a su hermana de hacerle daño, Dieciocho trataba de desquitar su frustración buscando molestarla o asustarla, y ella jamás le daba el gusto de lograrlo.

— No creo que eso pase —su voz sonó segura— Si todo se basara en la apariencia física, Diecisiete querría a alguien más joven y hermosa, pero él siente algo por mí, que va más allá de eso.

— ¿Insinúas que mi hermano se ha enamorado de ti? —ahora fue su risa la que lleno la habitación— Sí que eres estúpida Azul, nosotros no podemos sentir, somos androides.

— Su cuerpo y su cerebro son humanos, lo que implica que son capaces de experimentar necesidades y generar emociones. Si lo analizas un poco, ustedes disfrutan matando personas, sienten enojo, e incluso son capaces de odiar, ¿O no fue por esa razón que mataron a su creador por secuestrarlos y modificarlos contra su voluntad?

Ante la mención tan precisa que la mujer hizo sobre el final del Doctor Maki Gero, los ojos de Dieciocho se abrieron levemente por el asombro.

— ¿Sorprendida? —preguntó con una sonrisa de triunfo— Diecisiete me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ustedes, incluso de la bomba que llevan en su interior.

— ¿Y te dijo eso mientras lo complacías o después? —y aunque la apariencia de la rubia había vuelto a ser tan fría como siempre, su voz denotaba la necesidad de humillarla para desahogar la rabia que sentía.

— Nunca nos hemos acostado —Dieciocho no esperaba esa respuesta, y por un breve instante su rostro volvió a mostrar algo de desconcierto.

— Entonces es simple, cuando lo hagan, te matará —aseguró con deleite al imaginarse el momento en que pudiera contemplar el cadáver de la mujer.

— Es probable, lo admito. Aunque... —los ojos celestes de Bulma brillaron con malicia, al advertir como su pausa causaba un efecto en la androide— Quizá cuando eso suceda, mi poder sobre él sea mayor del que ya tengo.

— Que estúpida eres —la carcajada de burla de Dieciocho resonó en la habitación.

— Si de algo puedo presumir es de mi brillante cerebro —respondió impregnando de vanidad cada palabra— Y esa inteligencia me ha llevado a comprender que cada día que pase junto a tu hermano mi influencia sobre él crecerá.

— Se comporta así contigo porque no tiene nada más que hacer, pero no olvides que solo eres su mascota —puntualizó esperando su reacción, más la mujer solo se alzó de hombros con indiferencia— Y si crees que mientras más tiempo estén juntos más crecerá su apego por ti, eres tan estúpida como dije antes.

— Entonces estamos en igualdad de circunstancias —soltó la peliazul mirándola con desdén— Ha pasado muchos años a tu lado, y por la forma en que te trata se nota que está cansado de soportarte —sus palabras tuvieron el efecto que esperaba, el odio que fulguraba en los ojos de la androide creció desmesuradamente— Así que me pregunto, ¿De cuál de las dos se aburrirá primero?, ¿Quién de nosotras sobrevivirá al final?...

— Diecisiete jamás me traicionaría eligiendo a una simple humana por encima de mí—aseveró con una sonrisa más que confiada.

— Pero si ya lo ha hecho —respondió la científica mirándola fijamente a los ojos— Te dijo que estaba muerta para que te olvidaras de mí, y cuando me encontró mantuvo oculto el secreto, ¿O acaso te dijo que sabía dónde estaba desde hace varios meses?, ¿O qué estuvo espiándome todo ese tiempo? —la rubia apretó ligeramente la mandíbula— Eso imaginé... y según me contó, tampoco te buscó para que pelearas a su lado en la Corporación, si no que fuiste tú quien lo siguió y decidió unirse, él no te tomo en cuenta.

— No lo hizo —admitió la rubia levantándose del colchón y acercándose a Bulma hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro— Pero aun así fui yo quien termino matando a tu bastardo.

Ante la mención de Trunks, Bulma perdió el aplomo que le quedaba y abofeteo con toda su fuerza a Dieciocho. La androide se burló de ella, su energía era insignificante una simple humana jamás podría hacerle ningún tipo de daño. Para demostrarle un poco de su poder, la rubia tomó la mano derecha de la mujer y la estrujo hasta que se escuchó un crujido. A pesar del inmenso dolor, la científica no emitió un solo sonido de queja.

— Diecisiete va a saber de esto —dijo con la mayor tranquilidad que le fue posible— Y te aseguro que te arrepentirás.

— Díselo, verás cuánto le importa —la reto, al tiempo que soltaba su mano con desprecio.

La androide abandonó la habitación y Bulma sonrió, cada vez estaba más cerca de hacerle pagar a esa maldita por haber matado a su hijo, porque sin saberlo, Dieciocho estaba cavando su propia tumba.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Notas de la autora:**_

 _Hola, gracias por seguir la historia, me encanta leer sus opiniones, espero en esta ocasión también me hagan saber qué les pareció esta entrega._

 _Recuerden que estamos a dos capítulos del gran final. Cualquier comentario para mejorar mi trabajo o sobre la historia es bien recibido. Nos leemos el siguiente domingo._

* * *

El sonido de pasos acercándose la hizo volver a la realidad y abandonar al menos de momento, aquel plan que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza y que esperaba concretar pronto. Tras unos segundos la puerta se abrió y Bulma esbozó una leve sonrisa que no fue advertida por el recién llegado por encontrarse ella de espaldas a la entrada.

— Es hora de cenar —dijo su carcelero para llamar su atención— Así que espero que no empieces a darme problemas y te comportes bien.

La mujer inhaló con fuerza, se preparó un momento antes de volverse hacia el androide, cuando se sintió lista se giró y caminó hasta donde este se encontraba, al estar frente a él evitó mirarlo, tomó el alimento y lo sostuvo unos segundos, luego lo dejó en el mismo sitio.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte de nuevo lo que sucederá si no comes? —preguntó acercándose a la científica hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

— Dieciocho estuvo aquí —soltó por toda respuesta mientras volvía su mirada hacia él— Empezó a molestarme, así que la abofetee —confeso tratando de que su voz no delatara lo feliz que eso la había hecho.

— Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver su expresión —respondió esbozando una ligera sonrisa al imaginarse la escena— Aunque no debiste hacerlo, pudo lastimarte —añadió adoptando de pronto una expresión más seria, a pesar de estar seguro que su hermana jamás se atrevería a desobedecerlo.

— Me da igual lo que me haga, si vuelve a presumir frente a mí el haber matado a Trunks...

— Así que fue por eso —la interrumpió, sabiendo de antemano como terminaría la frase— No debiste darle el gusto de enfadarte, Dieciocho siempre está buscando la forma de molestar, la siguiente ocasión solo ignórala y se cansara pronto.

— Hay cosas que no se pueden dejar así —se apresuró a decir ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos— Cuando amas a alguien lo defiendes aunque ya no este, sin importar las consecuencias.

Tras decir eso, la mujer hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha para enfatizar sus palabras, emitiendo posteriormente un gemido involuntario de dolor que no pasó desapercibido por Diecisiete, quien entonces advirtió que estaba lastimada.

Con algo de renuncia Bulma permitió que el androide tomara su mano para examinarla más de cerca. Mientras los ojos azules de este se fijaban en el hematoma que cubría casi por completo el dorso de su mano, la científica supo que ese era el momento que había estado esperando para saber hasta qué punto era importante para él.

El rostro del androide permaneció tan inexpresivo como siempre mientras seguía revisando la herida, por lo que la mujer recordó las palabras de la rubia, y temió que fueran verdad, que ella estuviera sobreestimando su influencia sobre Diecisiete. Sin embargo, sus dudas fueron despejadas pronto, tras observar su mano fracturada unos segundos más, este la miró de nuevo y sin decirle nada abandonó la habitación.

Dieciocho se encontraba fuera de la casa, al escuchar pasos tras de sí se volvió lentamente, su hermano se acercó sin pronunciar palabra, y cuando estuvo frente a ella la sujeto del brazo y la apretó con fuerza.

— Te advertí que no le hicieras daño.

— Tu mascota se lo busco —respondió sin mostrar el menor grado de arrepentimiento— Se atrevió a abofetearme, la muy estúpida.

— La razón es lo de menos, me desobedeciste —le dijo con expresión tan amenazadora, que logró intimidarla— Y para que no suceda otra vez, te voy a dejar las cosas más que claras. No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima, porque si lo haces, cada herida que ella tenga, la tendrás tú también —y tras decirle eso tomó su mano derecha y la presiono con tal fuerza y rapidez, que disloco el dedo meñique de la rubia.

Dieciocho miró a su gemelo furiosa cuando este se apartó, y de un rápido tirón arregló el desperfecto en su mano.

— No eres el único que puede amenazar, si me tocas de nuevo le diré que su hijo está vivo. Y tu querida Azul no tardará en odiarte más de lo que ya lo hace, al saber que la mantienes apartada de él.

— Abre la boca y verás lo que pasa, no olvides quien de los dos es el más poderoso —respondió sin dejarse intimidar.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa de burla ante la advertencia de su hermano, que pronto se borró al contemplar a la científica observando todo desde la ventana de su habitación. Un odio mayor al que sentía por el Doctor Maki Gero y por la humanidad juntos, nació en su interior al ver la expresión de triunfo de la mujer, antes de que esta se apartara del vidrio.

— Tu mentira no va a durar para siempre —le dijo a su interlocutor mientras este le daba la espalda y se disponía a marcharse— Apenas el mocoso este recuperado vendrá a buscarla.

— Si te comportas bien, te daré el gusto de matarlo cuando eso suceda —ofreció a manera de tregua.

Al no recibir queja al respecto, Diecisiete regreso a la casa dando por terminado el asunto, sin imaginar lo que en realidad pasaba por la mente de su hermana.

Apenas lo vio entrar de nuevo a la habitación, Bulma se acercó al ojiazul y lo abrazo, este permaneció inmóvil, sorprendido por el inesperado recibimiento.

— Empiezo a creer que de verdad te importo —musitó en su oído— Me defendiste de ella ¿No es así?.

Diecisiete realizó un leve asentimiento apenas perceptible, era la primera vez que Azul se portaba cariñosa con él después de lo sucedido con Gohan y Trunks. No se imaginaba que detrás de aquel gesto, se escondía una intención obscura y casi perversa. Así que se dejó llevar por sus deseos y sus manos se apoderaron de la cintura de la mujer para acercarla más a él.

— Cuando te encontré, no podía esperar el momento de asesinarte —le confesó tranquilamente mientras disfrutaba la calidez que desprendía ella con su cercanía— Después algo cambio, tenía fija la fantasía de tu cuerpo debajo del mío, y no podía dilucidar, si estabas sin vida, o retorciéndote de placer bajo él... hasta ese momento la única emoción real que había experimentado se relacionaba con aniquilar a los humanos. Tú cambiaste eso. Me recordaste que hay otras sensaciones que puedo experimentar. Así que no dejaré que Dieciocho te lastime de nuevo Azul —le prometió sin dejar de mirarla.

— Mi nombre es Bulma —le recordó ella apartándose— Y no creo que puedas cumplir tu palabra —-antes que él pudiera objetar algo añadió— Y descuida no me importa, sé que Dieciocho me matara apenas tenga la oportunidad.

— Si valora su vida no lo hará —soltó él con una determinación que hizo sonreír de verdad a la mujer.

— ¿Te dolería si ella me asesinara? —le cuestionó mirándolo a los ojos, y luego rápidamente se volvió hacia otro lado— No respondas, fue una pregunta estúpida… eres incapaz de entender una emoción tan humana como es el dolor.

— Hay otras emociones que prefiero —exclamo él acercándose de nuevo, la mención sobre la posibilidad de que Azul no estuviera a su lado, le provoco la súbita necesidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

— Sabes —continuó diciendo, al tiempo que colocaba su mano sana en el pecho del androide para detener su avance— En mi juventud, me habría vuelto loca por alguien como tú, atractivo, rebelde, peligroso, pero hace mucho comprendí que el deseo es una emoción pasajera...

— ¿Lo es? —preguntó apartando suavemente la mano que se encontraba en su pecho, al no encontrar resistencia, dirigió sus dedos hacia el rostro de Azul, acarició su mejilla y luego recorrió sus labios lentamente sin dejar de fijar su mirada en la de ella.

— Se esfuma en cualquier momento —respondió sonriendo— El amor en cambio, perdura siempre.

— Entonces ámame —la frase escapo de su boca antes que pudiera reflexionar en su petición.

— Jamás podré. Si en algún momento me sentí atraída, se debió a mi pérdida de memoria. Solo olvidando quien eras y lo que habías hecho pude fijarme en ti —admitió saboreando el efecto que sus palabras ocasionaban en Diecisiete, quien tras escucharla se apartó de inmediato— Y ambos sabemos, que las posibilidades de que sufra amnesia de nuevo, son prácticamente inexistentes.

El ojiazul lanzó una carcajada para disimular la extraña opresión que sentía en el pecho, por un segundo había creído que la estaba recuperando, solo para comprobar poco después, lo mucho que ella lo seguía odiando.

— Cambiaras de opinión —sentenció lo más tranquilo que le fue posible, aunque en realidad su tono de voz sonó como una orden.

— No en esta vida —respondió segura y luego sin poder evitarlo soltó un gemido de dolor cuando él por error rozó su mano lastimada al intentar acercarse de nuevo— Esta herida en verdad me está molestando, necesito una venda, y algunos analgésicos —dijo dando por finalizada la conversación— En el botiquín que está en mi laboratorio hay todo eso, ¿Podrías llevarme?.

— Iré a buscar lo que necesitas —contestó, de ninguna manera permitiría que la mujer se acercara de nuevo a la Corporación, mientras Trunks siguiera con vida.

— Llévame contigo.

Él se negó a su petición, y en un impulso por disminuir la expresión de molestia de Azul, acarició su mejilla, ella no se apartó, por lo que aprovechando el momento, Diecisiete se acercó hasta quedar a milímetros de su rostro, la miró fijamente y por unos segundos dudó si debía besarla o no, finalmente optó por la primera opción y aunque la mujer no le respondió como él esperaba tampoco lo alejó.

— No quiero quedarme sola de nuevo con Dieciocho, no confío en ella —dijo mientras el ojiazul volvía a acariciar su mejilla a manera de despedida.

— No se atreverá a hacerte nada —aseguró confiado, y tras mirarla una vez más, se volvió hacia la puerta de salida— No tardaré.

Bulma mantuvo una leve sonrisa hasta que él abandonó la habitación, luego corrió a la ventana y lo vio alejarse volando. Sus ojos celestes se cruzaron con los de Dieciocho, quien seguía en el patio de la casa, ambas se miraron desafiándose una a la otra. Tras unos instantes la androide comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa, la científica se apartó de la ventana y se preparó para lo que estaba por venir.

No paso demasiado, hasta que Bulma escuchó pasos fuera de su habitación, un segundo después la puerta estalló en pedazos y la figura de la rubia apareció frente a ella.

— Que entrada tan dramática —se burló para provocarla, aunque en el fondo sabía que no hacía falta, la mirada de la androide reflejaba más odio del usual.

— No le importas en lo más mínimo a Diecisiete, o no te habría dejado aquí —respondió esbozando una sonrisa maligna.

— Te equivocas, se preocupa tanto por mí, que fue a conseguir lo necesario para curarme esta herida —le dijo sin inmutarse— ¿Puedes creerlo?... Apenas se lo pedí y salió de inmediato a buscarlo.

La rubia hizo una mueca al escucharla, después de lo sucedido un rato atrás no tenía duda del poder de la mujer sobre su gemelo.

— Te lo dije —soltó como si leyera sus pensamientos— Le importo más a cada momento que pasa. Y no dudo que pronto llegará el día, en que lo convenza de deshacerse de ti.

— Cállate perra —la amenazó al tiempo que la sujetaba de la ropa y la alzaba en vilo.

— Haré lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo, así te haré pagar por la muerte de mi hijo.

Las palabras de la mujer la hicieron perder el poco control sobre sí misma que le quedaba, por lo que dirigió una mano hacia su cuello y presiono hasta dejarla casi sin respiración, esperando que eso bastara para asustarla, aun así, ella la miro retándola, seguramente creyendo que no se atrevería a matarla.

— Morirás a manos de Diecisiete...

Su débil voz sonó casi profética, hacía mucho que su ágil mente había urdido ese plan y el momento de culminarlo estaba llegando. Su instinto de conservación desapareció el día en que los seres que amaba le fueron arrebatados. Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que su único anhelo, era hacer pagar a la asesina de su hijo y desaparecer de ese mundo para unirse a sus muertos, y Dieciocho estaba a punto de cumplirle su último deseo...

— No vas a conseguir tu objetivo, tu tiempo se acabó —exclamó la rubia, y en sus ojos se reflejaba la sed de sangre.

— Hazlo maldita —la invitó con una sonrisa triunfal.

Dieciocho no esperó una segunda petición, en una fracción de segundo coloco su mano derecha rápidamente sobre el pecho de Bulma y lanzó un rayo que perforó su corazón, matándola al instante.

Luego arrojó su cuerpo al suelo, y lo contempló mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción, que desapareció minutos más tarde al advertir que su ropa se había salpicado de sangre. Lanzándole a su víctima una última mirada de desprecio, la androide salió tranquilamente de la habitación para cambiarse el atuendo.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Notas de la autora:**_

 _Hola, gracias por sus comentarios, sé que algunas situaciones tal vez parezcan extremas o innecesarias, pero todo tiene su razón de ser, lo prometo. Espero disfruten la actualización, nos leemos el próximo domingo en el final de esta historia, un saludo muy grande a todos._

 _PD: Cualquier comentario para mejorar mi trabajo o sobre la historia es bien recibido._

* * *

Menos de una hora después, el androide regresó a la casa. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su gemela, en el rostro de esta se dibujó de inmediato una leve sonrisa que resultó inquietante para Diecisiete.

El androide sintió escalofríos recorriendo su espina dorsal cuando al llegar a la habitación de la mujer observó la puerta destrozada. Lo primero que distinguieron sus ojos fue la figura que yacía en el suelo cubierta a medias por la oscuridad, lentamente se dirigió hacia ella, se inclinó y con las manos temblando al entender lo que había sucedido toco el cuerpo de Azul, como era de esperarse esta no se movió.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la luz se encendió. En medio del charco de sangre que manchaba el piso de la habitación, estaba arrodillado el ojiazul, sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer.

— Te conseguiré otra mascota —soltó Dieciocho, al tiempo que se colocaba junto al apagador mirándolo sin poder ocultar el placer que le había ocasionado matarla.

El cabello azabache que hasta ese momento cubría el rostro del androide, fue apartado por él mismo, dejando en su camino una línea roja en su mejilla y revelando a su vez una expresión de odio tal que instintivamente hizo a su gemela intuir lo peor. Sin responderle, el androide se levantó con el cuerpo de Azul en brazos, caminó hasta la cama y la colocó ahí con cuidado.

La garganta de Dieciocho se secó, podía ver claramente el dolor y la rabia que irradiaban de él y comprendió que su vida pendía de un hilo. El infierno mismo se reflejaba en los ojos azules de Diecisiete cuando este se volvió a mirarla.

— ¡Su vida no te pertenecía! —su voz rugió como la de un demonio a punto de ser liberado.

— Tampoco a ti —respondió tratando de mantenerse impasible.

— Ella era mía...

La afirmación de su hermano fue hecha con tal determinación, que la rubia supo que cualquier cosa que dijera no le ayudaría, así que sabiendo lo que venía, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera.

— Deja los sentimentalismos, no los soporto, si quieres arreglar esto, hagámoslo.

Tras decirle eso, la rubia salió de la casa, por primera vez desde que se convirtió en androide, tenía miedo, Azul no le mintió cuando dijo que moriría a manos de Diecisiete. Una pequeña carcajada de ironía escapó de su garganta al comprender que había hecho justo lo que la astuta perra deseaba. Ahora entendía la ausencia de miedo en ella, sus provocaciones constantes y su comportamiento suicida, la había envuelto hábilmente para llevarla a ese punto, la engañó tan bien que al final le dejo una sola opción, pelear por su vida.

— Esto será rápido.

La voz de su hermano, la saco de sus pensamientos, Dieciocho se colocó en posición de combate y lo miró con todo el aplomo del que fue capaz.

— Siempre fuiste el más débil de los dos a pesar de tu poder —se mofó mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja derecha, luego se volvió a mirarlo amenazante— En el fondo nunca dejaste tus emociones humanas atrás. Me has decepcionado Diecisiete.

Él no le respondió, se elevó por los aires y desde ahí le hizo un gesto con la mano para invitarla a lanzar el primer ataque. Dieciocho no tardó en responderle, y con toda su fuerza se lanzó contra él. A pesar de su velocidad su gemelo esquivaba sin problema la mayoría de sus golpes, por lo que ella recurrió a otras técnicas más agresivas y comenzó a lanzarle poderosas esferas de energía sin detenerse. Cada una de ellas llegó a su destino, Diecisiete no se movió ni un centímetro y tampoco las evitó.

— ¿Vas a dejarte matar por ella? —le gritó furiosa al contemplar los efectos de su ataque, más no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, por lo que se lanzó de nuevo contra su oponente— Entonces que así sea, no está en mis planes morir hoy.

Dando rienda suelta a su poder de destrucción, la androide atacó sin piedad la figura de su hermano, el sonido de las explosiones y el humo de las mismas pronto comenzó a cubrir el espacio alrededor de ella. Cuando unos minutos más tarde, las nubes grises formadas por su poder comenzaron a disiparse, se dio cuenta que su gemelo no estaba más.

A pesar de su energía ilimitada, estaba un poco agitada, había usado demasiado poder en muy poco tiempo, pero había valido la pena, ya no tendría que preocuparse más por el ojiazul. La sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, se esfumo al sentir de pronto su cuello aprisionado por el brazo de su gemelo, quien se había colocado tras de ella sin que se diera cuenta. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al escucharlo decir.

— Te lo advertí, cada herida de Azul también la tendrías tú.

Antes que la rubia pudiera apartarse, su pecho recibió un impacto que detonó la bomba en su interior haciéndola volar en mil pedazos al instante. Protegido dentro de su campo de energía, Diecisiete observó las diminutas partículas de su hermana flotando en el aire. Luego descendió lentamente, todo había acabado.

Los pasos del androide se detuvieron al llegar al resquicio de la puerta, la ira que sentía se había desvanecido al momento de aniquilar a su hermana, pero el dolor que crecía en su pecho no. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en la figura que yacía inerte en la cama, lentamente se acercó y se sentó junto al cadáver. Azul se veía tan hermosa como cuando dormía, solo que ya no iba a despertar jamás.

Su mano acaricio el largo cabello celeste que reposaba en la almohada, mientras su mente comenzaba a divagar recordando sus últimas conversaciones con ella...

" _Jamás sería capaz de sentir algo diferente al odio, por la persona que me ha quitado todo en la vida"._

Nunca le importaron los sentimientos que generaba en las personas, tampoco a quien asesinaba, su sed de sangre no dejaba espacio para remordimientos. Matar era una diversión, y solo hasta ese momento podía comprender el impacto de sus acciones en las vidas de los demás. Creyó que todo era muy simple y que Azul podía amarlo si se encontraba sola, no fue capaz de ver que, al matar a su enemigo, solo obtuvo lo contrario, eliminando cualquier posibilidad de conseguir lo que deseaba.

" _¡Mi único objetivo todo este tiempo, era que mi hijo viviera en paz!.. Y me lo quitaron..."_

Esa falsa creencia fue la que encendió aún más su odio por él. Si le hubiera dicho que el joven estaba con vida, ella quizá lo habría detestado un poco menos.

" _Empiezo a creer que de verdad te importo. Me defendiste de ella ¿No es así?"._

Mujer ingenua, se lo dijo una y otra vez. Quizá no con las palabras adecuadas, pero durante su tiempo con ella trató de demostrarle que a su lado estaría segura y a salvo, que la protegería de todo aquel que se atreviera a hacerle daño.

 _"Eres incapaz de entender una emoción tan humana como es el dolor"._

Él también creyó lo mismo hasta que vio su cuerpo sin vida. Esa molesta opresión en su pecho que experimentó al verla muerta, volvió con más fuerza mientras acariciaba suavemente la fría mejilla de la mujer, y se hizo cada vez mayor hasta subir por su garganta como si fuera a destrozarla. Un grito escapo de su boca e inundó las paredes de la habitación evidenciando su sufrimiento.

" _Hace mucho comprendí que el deseo es una emoción pasajera... El amor en cambio, perdura siempre"._

Ni siquiera el deseo que una vez logró despertar en ella pudo hacerla olvidar a Gohan, lo supo siempre, lo vio en sus ojos. Ella jamás lo miró de la misma forma que a su rival, estuvo cerca muchas veces de tener su cuerpo, pero jamás su alma, y ahora comprendía que esa fue siempre su verdadera obsesión, que ella correspondiera al amor que él sentía y que se empeñó en disfrazar de atracción, lo oculto tan bien que admitirlo en esos instantes, solo hacía más grande la herida en su interior.

" _Si en algún momento me sentí atraída, se debió a mi pérdida de memoria, solo olvidando quien eras y lo que habías hecho pude fijarme en ti"._

La atracción entre ellos se generó a partir de una ilusión, nunca fue más suya que cuando su memoria estaba ida. En los encuentros posteriores, cuando ella recordó su identidad, pudo ver el deseo en sus ojos pero también el rencor. Y debía reconocerlo, la mujer había cumplido su palabra, aún en sus últimas horas lo odio con cada fibra de su ser.

 _"No quiero quedarme sola de nuevo con Dieciocho, no confío en ella"._

Fue tan arrogante al creer que su gemela jamás se atrevería a desobedecerlo, se empeñó tanto en ocultarle a la científica que Trunks estaba con vida para que creyera que solo contaba con él, que la decisión de dejarla sola no le pareció arriesgada. Diecisiete también tenía la sangre de la mujer en sus manos, sin saberlo la sentenció a muerte al momento en que se marchó, y nunca podría perdonarse por ello.

Tras sus reflexiones, la realidad lo golpeó más fuerte que antes, Azul se había ido, no volvería a verla ni a hablarle jamás. Pasaría sus días en un mundo destruido, condenado a una larga existencia, carente de sentido, carente de ella. Todo lo que se guardó para sí mismo, estaba quemando su interior como el mismo infierno.

— Debí decirte cuando tuve la oportunidad, que yo quería ser el que encendiera el fuego en tus ojos no quien lo apagara.

Susurro en el oído de la mujer, y por primera vez en casi dos décadas, gruesas lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento recorrieron sin cesar las mejillas de Diecisiete al darse cuenta que había perdido para siempre a la única persona que llego a amar.


	21. Chapter 21

La respiración del joven se detuvo cuando aquella energía familiar que siempre tenía presente desapareció de pronto. Inútilmente trató de concentrarse en encontrar el ki de su madre una y otra vez sin poder conseguirlo. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos celestes al tomar consciencia de lo que había sucedido. Ella no existía más, ahora estaba solo en el mundo.

Imágenes de su madre y los momentos compartidos, comenzaron a presentarse en su mente. Jamás volverían a verse, y aquel reencuentro que para él no estaba a más de unos días de distancia, ya no sería posible.

— ¿Sucede algo? —la voz de la joven de cabello negro, lo volvió a la realidad. Con el dorso de su mano derecha Trunks se limpió el rostro rápidamente, aun así, su gesto fue percibido por Mai mientras esta colocaba el bote de pastillas y el vaso de agua que sostenía en las manos, en el buró que se encontraba junto a la cama del guerrero.

— Mi madre ha muerto, los androides la asesinaron —respondió y su voz dejo entrever el dolor y la ira que experimentaba en su interior.

Mai lo miró sin decir palabra, había conocido al joven unas pocas semanas atrás, cuando desde su refugio ubicado cerca de la Corporación lo vio enfrentarse a la androide Dieciocho en una pelea que le pareció extraordinaria por la fuerza de ambos contrincantes, y que al finalizar termino con Trunks al borde de la muerte, de no ser porque ella decidió ayudarlo y lo cuido durante todo ese tiempo, probablemente el guerrero habría fallecido. Su estado había sido tan crítico, que apenas dos días atrás había recobrado la consciencia. Apenas despertó lo primero que hizo fue tratar de levantarse sin poder hacerlo, la herida en su pecho dejada por el último ataque de la androide, no estaba curada del todo y ante el intento por incorporarse comenzó a sangrar un poco. A pesar de lo débil que se encontraba el joven, ella tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para detenerlo, él estaba alterado y solo decía que debía irse, que debía vengar la muerte de su maestro y encontrar a su madre.

Mai había presenciado toda la batalla, y no entendía cómo era posible que ese joven supiera que el guerrero que peleaba junto a él había muerto, si para ese momento estaba inconsciente. Trunks le explicó entonces sobre la energía de las personas y la capacidad que tenía para poder detectarla, y que por eso sabía que su madre se encontraba con vida, al preguntar cómo era ella, Mai comprendió que se trataba de la mujer que el androide Diecisiete se había llevado consigo tras la batalla y se lo hizo saber, sin imaginar el estado en que el joven se pondría después de recibir la noticia, estaba tan decidido a irse, que Mai había necesitado ayuda extra de sus compañeros de refugio para poderlo sedar y mantenerlo tranquilo.

— Lo lamento mucho —dijo con toda sinceridad, sintiendo en el fondo un poco de culpa por haberle impedido buscarla hasta que no se recuperara del todo.

— Aunque hubiera ido por ella, no habría conseguido rescatarla —se apresuró a decir él al advertir el tono de voz de su enfermera— Estoy débil todavía y mi fuerza no es la suficiente para enfrentar a los androides —su última afirmación denotaba la frustración y la rabia que sentía por dentro.

— Te recuperarás —respondió la joven fijando sus ojos azabaches en él— Y les harás pagar por todo lo que te han quitado, ya lo verás. Y yo te ayudaré a lograrlo, no estás solo —finalizó esperando que sus palabras resultaran al menos un poco reconfortantes para el guerrero.

Trunks asintió levemente, luego tomó la pastilla que Mai le entregó y cuando se recostó de nuevo en la almohada, se entregó por completo a sus cavilaciones. Las horas fueron pasando sin que se diera cuenta, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y en su duelo, habría permanecido ahí por tiempo indefinido cuando escuchó gritos que provenían de fuera, alertado por el sonido se levantó y desde su ventana pudo ver la figura de Diecisiete sobrevolando en dirección a la Corporación.

Su interior se agitó con violencia al contemplar al asesino con el cuerpo de Bulma en sus brazos. El dolor y la rabia que sintió, desató sus instintos de pelea, su cuerpo se sintió renovado y su fuerza surgió ante el deseo de venganza. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, atravesó la pared para ir en busca del androide. No tardó en alcanzarlo, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Trunks le dejo ver a su contrincante el odio que le tenía.

Diecisiete ni siquiera se inmutó, descendió en el patio de la Corporación y sin dejar de mirarlo y en una actitud aparentemente pacífica, depositó con sumo cuidado el cadáver de la científica en el césped. Al verla, un nudo se formó en la garganta de Trunks, y el poder que sentía corriendo por su cuerpo alcanzo el máximo nivel.

— ¡Maldito! —le gritó al androide lleno de furia mientras su cabellera se alzaba y se tornaba dorada. Este no respondió a su insulto, simplemente desvió su mirada de él, para volverla hacia Bulma— Vas a pagar haberla matado —añadió al tiempo que adoptaba una posición de combate.

— Jamás me atreví a dañarla, yo la amaba.

Por unos breves segundos Trunks se sorprendió al escuchar aquella afirmación, y cuando su oponente lo miró, su desconcierto se hizo mayor, estaba acostumbrado a la mirada desafiante, llena de confianza y casi psicópata de Diecisiete, pero en esta ocasión sus ojos azules dejaban ver algo similar al dolor de la pérdida, jamás habría imaginado que un asesino como él sería capaz de experimentar una emoción semejante.

— ¿Y pretendes que lo crea? —le cuestionó recobrando su mente fría, negándose a caer en cualquier situación que pudiera alejarlo de su objetivo de destruir al androide.

— Dieciocho lo hizo —explicó, sin comprender porque necesitaba declarar su inocencia así esta no fuera creíble por el joven— Y pagó con su propia vida por eso —su voz se recrudeció al decirlo, y un destello de odio fulguró en sus ojos.

— Basta de mentiras —soltó hastiado de escucharlo, su sangre clamaba venganza y no quería esperar más, por lo que sin esperar un segundo se lanzó contra su oponente con toda la furia que fue capaz.

Los guerreros se enfrentaron violentamente por varios minutos, los golpes y las explosiones retumbaron por todo el lugar, y pronto el poder de ambos comenzó a arrasar con la edificación amarilla y sus alrededores. De pronto, Diecisiete se lanzó con rapidez hacia una esfera de energía y desvío su curso, Trunks miró hacia abajo creyendo que quizá estaba protegiendo el cuerpo de Bulma, sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que no era así, la dirección en que este se encontraba era opuesta, lo que el androide había evitado era la destrucción del laboratorio.

— ¡De ninguna manera permitiré que te apoderes de la máquina!. El sueño de mi madre al construirla era que el mundo tuviera paz y voy a cumplirlo —exclamó lanzándose nuevamente contra su contrincante al comprender sus verdaderas intenciones.

— Su sueño se cumplirá de todas maneras. La única amenaza que queda para la humanidad soy yo y cuando viaje al pasado no tendrás que pelear con nadie más —aseguró como si de esa forma pretendiera que el guerrero se diera por vencido de una vez.

— No permitiré que lo hagas, primero tendrás que matarme.

Tras decir eso, Trunks se lanzó una y otra vez contra su enemigo, cada vez con más fuerza y más violencia que antes. El androide al comprender que el joven no se rendiría, y un tanto cansado de esa batalla inútil, uso una mayor cantidad de su poder y comenzó a asestarle una serie de golpes cerca de la herida en su pecho, Trunks resistió lo más que pudo, pero pronto su energía comenzó a disminuir, en unos minutos perdió su estado de super saiyayin y poco después cayó al suelo, cuando estaba por incorporarse vio a su oponente frente a él con una esfera de energía lista para ser lanzada.

— Hazlo —lo invitó y sus ojos celestes desafiaron a los de Diecisiete.

El recuerdo de Azul mirándolo de esa forma, lo sacudió. Frustrado hizo desaparecer la esfera en su mano. No podría matarlo aunque quisiera, el mocoso había heredado sus ojos, él era lo único que quedaba de la mujer en ese mundo.

— Será mejor que ya no interfieras —le advirtió esperando que con eso bastara para que el joven renunciara a sus intentos por detenerlo.

Trunks ignoró su amenaza y sin dudar se volvió a lanzar hacia él para golpearlo, sin conseguir hacerle el mínimo daño, las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando y su herida había comenzado a sangrar.

— No cometas la estupidez de morir —le aconsejó tranquilamente el androide— Lo único que a Bulma realmente le importaba, era mantenerte a salvo.

La furia de Trunks al escucharlo decir el nombre de su madre no duró demasiado, una fracción de segundo basto para que su oponente generara un rayo de energía que el guerrero fue incapaz de esquivar a tiempo y que lo impacto directamente, haciéndole perder el conocimiento al instante.

Diecisiete lanzó una última mirada a Azul para despedirse, luego se dirigió al laboratorio. Una vez ahí caminó hasta la máquina y subió a esta, había visto a la científica manipular ese aparato muchas veces mientras la espiaba, así que conocía su funcionamiento. Tratando de concentrarse y olvidar los recuerdos que lo atormentaban, observó los controles detenidamente al tiempo que realizaba algunos cálculos mentales rápidos, al terminar, presionó los botones para modificar la fecha del tablero.

Estaba decidido, iría a buscar a su mujer de cabello celeste y mirada desafiante. No se detendría hasta encontrarla y tenerla a su lado. Esta vez no cometería errores y conseguiría su objetivo de ser amado por ella, tendría de su parte el desconocimiento absoluto de su identidad y de todos los pecados que arrastraba consigo. En ese pasado él empezaría una nueva vida, y buscaría la redención de sus faltas junto a la única persona que podía hacerlo cambiar.

Con esa idea en mente, Diecisiete oprimió el último botón que necesitaba. Un haz de luz se generó alrededor de la máquina y llenó la habitación, menos de un segundo más tarde, tanto la luz como la máquina y su ocupante habían desaparecido.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 _Y llegó el final ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Se lo esperaban o fue una sorpresa?... porque hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no dar indicios muy obvios de lo que sucedería, no quería que nadie sospechara de las intenciones de Diecisiete hasta este capítulo, y aún tengo la duda de si lo logré._

 _Okey, eso ya me lo comentaran si así lo desean, mientras eso pasa quiero contarles que originalmente la idea de Azul con el desenlace que acaban de leer llevaba por intención la de continuar la historia en un segundo fanfiction, pues hace unos meses empecé a desarrollar el argumento, pero por algunos motivos que ya les explicaré la publicación de dicha historia no sucederá pronto, o quizá nunca, no lo sé todavía._

 _Bien, la razón por la que suspenderé mi participación en esta página temporalmente, tiene que ver principalmente con el tiempo, en este momento tengo muchas actividades encima y créanme que he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por actualizar los días prometidos y no fallarles a los lectores de la historia, pues aunque mis capítulos han sido cortitos he puesto todo mi cariño y creatividad en ellos para dar la mayor calidad posible._

 _Porque, aunque tal vez no lo crean, agradezco infinidad a aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia, y hasta se tomaron su tiempo para comentar los capítulos, les juro que me ha encantado leerlos a lo largo de estas semanas, y que ver sus comentarios me dio el ánimo y la motivación para buscar espacios y escribir a pesar del cansancio._

 _Y ya no digo más que me pongo sentimental, para finalizar recuerden que cualquier comentario para mejorar mi trabajo es bien recibido, y claro si consideran que la continuación de Azul se debería de hacer háganmelo saber, si les gusto el final tal cual quedo y consideran que así está bien, también díganme, me encanta leer sus opiniones._

 _Se me olvidaba, apoyarnos entre escritores nunca queda mal, por lo que si les llama la atención la pareja de Diecisiete y Bulma tengo varios fanfictions muy buenos como favoritos en mi perfil, por si les interesa y quieren leer algo más sobre ellos._

 _Y ya por último, gracias de nuevo por seguir la historia, fue un placer leerlos, saludos y cariños a todos._


End file.
